<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sables mouvants by Leptitloir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918595">Sables mouvants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leptitloir/pseuds/Leptitloir'>Leptitloir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leptitloir/pseuds/Leptitloir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Vanitas revient en ville trois ans après son départ, sa tête est lourde de secrets qu'il ne peut pas raconter. Quand il pose à nouveau un pied dans cet endroit qui l'a vu grandir, il ramène avec lui des souvenirs qu'il ne pourra jamais effacer. Des blessures mal cachées. Et pourtant, il faut bien avancer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aqua/Larxene (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Demyx/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Ienzo/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Olette/Yuffie (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. J 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey !</p><p>Je reviens dans le coin pour poster une histoire qui me tient à cœur, la plus longue que j'ai écrite à ce jour. Il y a des thèmes moyens joyeux dedans (je vous laisse vous référer aux tags de l'histoire mais promis, je mets des trigger sur les chapitres qui comportent des thématiques possiblement sensibles. Aussi, j'ajouterai des TW à la description au fur et à mesure de la publication, si les événements le nécessite !). Ça m'a pris du temps à écrire, à retravailler et à corriger. Et maintenant que j'ai fini sa publication ailleurs, je me suis dit que ça valait le coup de la partager sur d'autres plateformes. Bref !</p><p>J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je devrais poster un chapitre par semaine, si tout va bien.</p><p>(Aussi, cette fanfic a été intégralement postée sur fanfiction net, dont si vous la voyez là-bas, c'est normal. Possible aussi que je la poste sur Wattpad un jour. Bref)</p><p>(Et merci à maon meilleure pote, Yuleo, qui a tout corrigé)</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Ça ira mieux demain, il se dit, et il se laisse aller contre lui.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Le torse maigre plein de côtes abrite un cœur qui bat contre l'oreille du noiraud. Les bras fins s'enroulent autour de lui comme deux fidèles serpents, et la tête posée sur la sienne laisse courir un souffle chaud entre ses mèches ébouriffées.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« - On va aller se reposer, ok ? T'en as besoin. »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanitas ne répond pas. Sa bouche est épuisée, comme le reste de son corps soudainement vidé. Il n'a rien à dire. Rien à penser. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est fermer les yeux et attendre que ça passe. Attendre que ça s'arrange.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Comme si ça pouvait s'arranger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>xoxoxox</span>
</p><p>
  <span>J 1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il est 9h30 quand Alphaville le réveil le réveil. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Big in Japan</span>
  </em>
  <span> raisonne près de son oreille.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanitas grogne en reconnaissant la musique qui monte doucement, puis la voix du chanteur qui écrase la mélodie. Sa main cherche maladroitement l'auteur de ce désagréable son, tâtonne sur les draps, sous la couette et même sur la table de chevet la plus proche qu'il ne trouve étrangement pas. C'est le contact glacé du carrelage contre sa peau qui lui rafraîchit la mémoire. Il dort actuellement sur un matelas de sol, chez une amie, et il a dû poser ce foutu téléphone quelque part sur ces carrés blancs avant de fermer les yeux hier soir. Il soupire et, résigné, se force à ouvrir les mirettes pour traquer la source du bruit qu'il découvre de l'autre côté du lit de fortune, près du mur. Ah oui, c'est vrai, il l'a branché pour remplir la batterie sur ses heures de sommeil. Pas le choix, avec ce câble pété qu'il doit tordre dans tous les sens pour espérer glaner quelques pauvres pourcentages. Chargeur de merde. Il empruntera celui de la blonde, la prochaine fois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le nez encore à moitié fourré dans les draps senteur Soupline, le louveteau cherche une odeur familière qu'il ne reconnaît pas. Une désagréable sensation l'envahit, celle de ne pas se sentir chez lui. La pièce est à peine familière, les effluves inconnus le déconcertent et le tissu tendre de la couette ne ressemble en rien à celui qu'il connaît, rendu rêche par les nombreux lavages sans assouplissants. La seule chose qui le pousse à se redresser sur ses coudes, c'est sa vessie. Et la fumée de la clope qu'il croit sentir, celle que Naminé doit se griller dans le salon. Il inspire pour en profiter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>9h 44, c'est ce que son téléphone affiche quand il le débloque enfin, après une légère appréhension. Son pouce hésite à la vue de la petite bulle bleu qui annonce un message. Vanitas attend, zieute d'abord Messenger pour n'y trouver que des conversations qui datent de la semaine dernière, et il regarde enfin la petite vignette de prévisualisation en haut de l'écran. Sa gorge se noue, son cœur s'arrête. </span>
  <em>
    <span>« … ta part est au frigo.»</span>
  </em>
  <span> Il se sent flotter sur un nuage, loin du sol et de la réalité, la tête compressée. Ça n'a rien d'agréable. Mais il lit quand même. Depuis le premier message reçu.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« Réponds-moi s'il te plait. »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« Ou envoie moi au moins un message. Je peux pas savoir si t'as écouté ton répondeur »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« Vanitas ? Tu vas bien ? »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« Je m'inquiète vraiment là. »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« Dis-moi au moins que t'as trouvé un endroit où dormir. »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« Sérieux Van, je suis désolé. Je me couche pas tant que t'es pas rentré. »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« Ecoute, je suis sincèrement désolé pour la dispute qu'on a eu hier, j'ai jamais voulu dire quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu t'offenser. Je t'aime Van, je veux pas qu'on s'arrête pour une connerie comme ça. On discutera de tout ça au calme si tu reviens, je te promets. »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« J'ai laissé la porte ouverte pour la nuit, tu peux rentrer quand tu veux. »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Et puis, quelques heures plus tard.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« Bon, j'ai vu que t'étais toujours pas là ce matin. Je suis obligé de fermer la porte pour aller bosser mais je rentrerai le plus tôt possible. J'ai vraiment peur pour toi. Je t'aime. »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« J'ai préparé des lasagnes pour ce midi, j'ai déjà mangé ma moitié avant de partir mais ta part est au frigo. »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanitas se mord la lèvre, furieuse et désespéré. Il voudrait pouvoir chasser cette chose qui s'immisce dans sa gorge, qui la noue et qui le fait se sentir faible, comme si sa main allait échapper le téléphone, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Ça grimpe le long de son ventre sans se soucier de son accord, et ça serre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais pas de larmes. Il refuse les larmes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Au moins a-t-il la force de ne pas aller écouter les messages qu'Axel a laissés sur son répondeur dans la soirée, même s'il ne se sent pas le courage de les effacer tout de suite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Va te faire. » il murmure, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bien réveillé et ce malgré lui, le noiraud repose le téléphone sur le carrelage avant de se lever et d'aller chercher un tee-shirt dans le sac à dos qu'il a emporté avec sa valise. Il l'enfile précipitamment, puis il se laisse guider par l'odeur de la cigarette qui le mène au salon. La maîtresse des lieux s'y trouve, sa roulée en main, assise à table en face de sa tablette graphique. Elle redresse la tête en l'entendant approcher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Yo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah. » elle le regarde brièvement. « T'es réveillé ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nan j'suis mort dans la nuit, c'est mon fantôme qui te parle et il voudrait savoir où sont les chiottes. »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malgré elle, Naminé sourit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Tu recules et c'est la première porte à droite. Elles sont dans la salle de bain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- D'acc. »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanitas la regarde un instant. Ses cheveux longs en dégradé, son visage plus fin, sa mine concentrée. Sa bouche rosée qui happe l'extrémité du filtre, comme pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Sa légèreté.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il suit les instructions à la lettre, soulage sa vessie et revient quelque minutes après pour fouiller les placards. Son ventre est douloureux de faim, les crampes qui le tiraillent lui rappellent que son dernier repas remonte à presque vingt-quatre heures. Il se jette sur la boîte de céréales la plus proches sans demander l'avis de son amie, mais cette dernière n'y fait pas vraiment attention. C'est toujours comme ça, quand elle est plongée dans ses dessins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« T'as plus de lait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Si, faut juste ouvrir une autre brique.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Elles sont où ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Placard de droite sous l'évier. »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Effectivement, il trouve la réserve de briques à l'endroit indiqué. Bien qu'il préfère les bouteilles, le corbeau ne se plaint pas et il s'en sert un plein bol où il verse ensuite ses céréales. Le chocolat colore lentement le liquide blanc. Il mange en silence, toujours un peu dans les vapes. Ça dure, jusqu'à ce que Naminé termine enfin ce à quoi elle s'attèle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Bon ! » elle éteint l'outil, range son stylet et ferme l'ordinateur juste à côté avant d'aller poser le tout sur la table basse en face du canapé. « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es là ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- J'peux pas parler, j'ai la bouche pleine. »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle secoue la tête en soupirant, évitant une blague bien trop facile pour qu'elle s'abaisse à la saisir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Ça fait un moment qu'on t'a pas vu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- J'sais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pourquoi t'es pas descendu avant ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bah, le boulot. » ment Vanitas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« T'as enfin pris des vacances ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nan, j'l'ai quitté. »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami plisse les yeux, se demandant si l'objet de leur conversation tourne vraiment autour du pseudo travail de la teigne. Puisqu'aucune précision ne vient l'éclairer, elle lui adresse seulement un sourire compatissant. A cet instant, Van pense que cette robe noire aux bretelles fines qu'elle porte lui va vraiment bien, et que ça change de celle toute blanche qu'elle enfilait au lycée, quelques années avant. La couleur sombre lui donne un air plus adulte, presque stricte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Tu comptes rentrer quand ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ça dépend. T'as de la place ici ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu veux rester ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Juste pour deux trois jours, la semaine grand max. »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le temps de contacter les autres. Il pourra tourner chez Hayner et Demyx avant de retrouver un appart. Ses dernières fiches de paie datent pas mal, mais en abaissant ses exigences et en trouvant rapidement un job, il devrait bien finir par s'en tirer. Il a toujours su se démerder, ça ne va pas changer maintenant. Il va s'en sortir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Aqua est là qu'une semaine sur deux et elle revient samedi, donc tu peux rester jusque-là, mais il faudra voir avec elle quand elle reviendra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- J'peux participer au loyer et aux courses. »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avec les maigres économies qu'il a réussi à se faire en trois ans, à bosser par-ci par-là.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« C'est surtout que tu dors dans sa chambre, là.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- J'peux aller sur le canapé s'y faut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- On verra. »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimanche. Ça lui laisse quatre jours au minimum, il aura bien le temps de revoir les autres d'ici là. Ne restera plus qu'à les convaincre de lui laisser une place le temps qu'il s'en trouve une à lui. Au pire, il sait que Nami ne le laissera pas dehors. Jamais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ça va le faire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Van ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yep ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Si jamais t'as des soucis, tu peux en parler. »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sa bienveillance n'a pas changé. Naminé a toujours ce côté avenant. Elle penche la tête, un sourire mince au coin des lèvres. Vanitas détourne le regard. Oh, il se doute bien que les gens vont se poser des questions, à le voir débarquer avec une valise après des mois, parfois des années sans donner de nouvelles. Pour autant, il n'a pas envie de leur répondre. Parce que c'est son problème et que ça ne regarde que lui. Les gens feront avec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« T'inquiètes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je suis là si besoin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- J'avais compris. »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heureusement pour lui, la gribouilleuse n'insiste pas. Elle se lève, débarrasse son bol vide pendant que l'invité termine le sien et elle va récupérer son ordinateur, s'installant sur le canapé. Sa démarche est légère, comme au temps où ils se sont rencontrés. Gamine potelée aux joue rondes et rougies, elle était arrivée en classe de justesse après s'être perdue dans leur interminable bâtiment de cours, le jour de la rentré. Honteuse. En se souvenant, Van sourit pour la première fois de la journée.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« J'ai du boulot. Tu peux fouiller dans la bibliothèque si tu veux t'occuper, mais je t'avoue que ça m'aiderait vraiment si tu pouvais passer au Monoprix dans la journée.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- T'as quoi à acheter ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- La liste est sur la table et j'ai dû laisser mon portefeuille quelque part au salon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- D'acc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Si tu pars avec, je connais le numéro de la police. »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Presque il rit. C'est un immense soulagement de retrouver entre eux une complicité qui lui tient à cœur. Mais quand il retourne dans la chambre d'Aqua, non sans avoir au passage récupérer un bouquin sur l'étagère du couloir, les deux appels manqués qui s'affichent sur son écran lui donnent la nausée.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Ça va aller » Vanitas se répète. « Ça va aller. »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Même s'il ne sourit plus.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. J 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> La salle de bain est vide. Comme la chambre. Comme la cuisine. Comme le salon. Personne. Et le four qui affiche 23h 49. Vanitas soupire. C’est pas la première fois qu’Axel ne prévient pas. Il se casse vers 18h pour aller boire un coup avec Saïx et le reste de la bande, balance vite fait qu’il rentrera dans la nuit, mais Van ne le revoit pas avant le lendemain, voir le surlendemain. Aucun message de sa part, faut toujours que ce soit le noiraud qui se bouge pour appeler. Pour tomber sur son répondeur, bien sûr. Et le noiraud, justement, il serre les poings. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Allez. Il a l’habitude, de toute façon.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Il se dessape avant d’entrer dans la baignoire, ravi de sentir l’eau chaude sur sa peau. Mais il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser, amèrement, qu’Axel lui aurait fait une putain de scène s’il avait osé lui faire le même coup. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xoxoxox</p>
<p> </p>
<p>J 3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vanitas regarde nerveusement sa montre - autrement dit, son téléphone. Il a viré son ancien fond d’écran pour en choisir un moins personnel, où on peut apercevoir la couverture d’une bande dessinée assez sympa qu’il a trouvée sur la grande étagère de Naminé. C’est bizarre de contempler cette nouvelle image, il oublie toujours qu’il va la voir quand il débloque son portable. Mais voilà, c’est mieux comme ça. Il n’a plus l’impression que <em> l’autre </em> le fixe chaque fois qu’il veut regarder l’heure.</p>
<p>Et en parlant d’heure… Il est 11 h 45 et Hayner avait bien stipulé qu’ils se retrouvaient à 30. Donc il est en retard. Pour changer.</p>
<p>Au moins, le skateur est toujours fidèle à lui-même.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Van traîne près du tram, marche de long en large en longeant l’espèce d’amphithéâtre que les escaliers circulaires forment autour de lui. Il ne connaît pas trop ce coin de la ville. Même avant de déménager, trois ans plus tôt, il n’y passait que pour prendre le tram ou retrouver des potes. Un instant, l’idée de s’être trompé sur le lieu de rendez-vous lui effleure l’esprit, mais il vérifie rapidement le nom de l'arrêt de métro. C’est bien le bon. La faute est sur Hayner, qui fait chier à ne jamais respecter les horaires qu’il donne. La prochaine fois, le noiraud se pointera une demi-heure en retard pour ne pas poireauter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quand le blond arrive enfin, sautant du tram pour se précipiter vers lui, le corbeau doit se rappeler de ses propres torts pour ravaler le reproche qui lui brûle les lèvres. S’il y a bien quelqu’un qui a fait attendre les autres, c’est lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Yo !</p>
<p>- Salut.</p>
<p>- P’tin, ça fait une paie ! »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ils se tapent dans la main avant d’aller s’asseoir sur la première marche de l'amphithéâtre urbain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Comment ça va, mec ?</p>
<p>- La routine.</p>
<p>- Tu dois en avoir des trucs à raconter, depuis le temps !</p>
<p>- Pas tant que ça.</p>
<p>- Fais pas genre. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le corbeau protesterait bien, mais l’autre reprend avant qu’il n’ait le temps d’ouvrir la bouche.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Ça fait longtemps que t’es revenu ?</p>
<p>- Trois jours.</p>
<p>- Ah ouais, c’est tout récent. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trop calme, Vanitas croise les jambes. Le soleil cogne contre son débardeur noir là où le vent frais caresse ses bras. Il regarde les gens qui entrent et sortent de la rame, comme s’il allait y trouver des visages familiers. Peut-être un vieux pote à croiser ou un ancien prof. Une vague connaissance de fac. Mais la masse qui s’enfonce dans le métro lui est inconnue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Et toi, comme ça va ? » il lâche finalement.</p>
<p>« Bah normal quoi.</p>
<p>- Du nouveau ?</p>
<p>- Ouais ! Attend que j’me souvienne, j’vivais encore avec Pence la dernière fois qu’on s’est vu ?</p>
<p>- Me semble.</p>
<p>- Bah j’suis plus en coloc. Pence s’est barré l’an dernier pour son master je sais plus où, vers Nantes j’crois, du coup j’me suis trouvé ma propre piaule. J’ai un truc sympa à côté du canal, c’est pas très cher en plus.</p>
<p>- Cool.</p>
<p>- Et j’ai trouvé du boulot à la caisse d’un ciné, mais j’en ai plus que pour un mois et je sais pas s’ils vont me garder.</p>
<p>- C’est où ? </p>
<p>- Du côté de Jeanne d’Arc, un truc avec deux salles. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le cinéma en question de lui dit rien. Il a sûrement dû passer devant sans faire gaffe une ou deux fois, toujours à marcher en traînant des pieds, le regard fixé sur le sol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Et toi du coup, tu squattes chez Nami ?</p>
<p>- Yep. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vanitas sort une clope de sa poche. Il tend le paquet à Hayner qui secoue la tête, puis il l’allume avec le briquet qu’il a chopé sur la table de la blonde. Elle ne devrait pas trop lui en vouloir - pas assez pour le mettre à la porte, en tout cas. Au pire, elle a bien des allumettes quelque part.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Ça fait un moment qu’t’étais pas repassé. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ils vont tous la lui sortir, cette phrase ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Pas le temps. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il inspire. L’odeur de la fumée a quelque chose de rassurant. C’est familier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« J’avais du boulot, puis j’préférais descendre voir Xion quand j’avais deux secondes.</p>
<p>- Ah ouais, c’est qu’tes vieux ont refait un gosse. Elle a quel âge maintenant ?</p>
<p>- Là elle a fait ses six ans.</p>
<p>- T’ain, déjà ? Ça pousse de ouf ces bestioles ! J’ai l’impression qu’elle est née y a genre un an.</p>
<p>- J’te le fais pas dire. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle en avait deux quand il a rencontré <em> l’autre </em>. Trois quand ils ont emménagé ensemble Quatre la dernière fois qu’il l’a vue en face, et pas derrière son écran pendant un skype. Mais ça, le blond ne peut pas le savoir. Il ne devine pas non plus pourquoi Vanitas détourne le regard, ni comme son cœur se serre d’un coup quand il réalise qu’il a raté presque trois ans de la vie de sa minuscule petite sœur. Il espère qu’elle ne lui en voudra pas, pour ces deux Noëls où il avait promis de venir lui rendre visite. Deux Noëls qu’il ne pourra jamais rattraper, même s’il lui a envoyé des cadeaux par la poste. Il ne sait même pas ce qu’elle en a pensé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Elle te ressemble ?</p>
<p>- Ouais. Brune et casse couille.</p>
<p>- Ton portrait craché. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Van lui balance un coup de coude pour la forme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Eh ! C’est toi qui l’dit.</p>
<p>- Je t’ai pas permis d’confirmer.</p>
<p>- T’es toujours aussi con en fait.</p>
<p>- Qu’est-ce tu veux, y a qui on le cerveau et d’autre la belle gueule. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Passé quelques secondes, le temps que les neurones se connectent, c’est au tour d’Hayner de bousculer son pote. Le brun râle. Ils sourient tous les deux. Un instant, c’est presque comme d’être revenu au temps du lycée et des premières années de fac. Les blagues de merdes qu’ils se lançaient quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, les répliques pétés d'orgueil et les courses poursuites armés d’un sac de farine. Le bon vieux temps, quoi.</p>
<p>Le bon vieux temps. Van se dit, c’est bizarre de penser ça alors qu’il a à peine vingt-trois ans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Et t’es toujours avec ton mec de l’époque ?</p>
<p>- Axel ? Nan. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Axel.</p>
<p>Il dit ça l’air de rien, comme si ce nom ne venait pas de lui retourner l’estomac. Comme s’il n’ouvrait pas un vide effrayant dans son thorax, comme s’il ne lui manquait soudain pas. Axel. A-x-e-l.</p>
<p>Il l’a quitté. Il l’a laissé. C’est fini. Il n’arrive pas à y croire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Ah merde. Ça avait l’air bien parti entre vous pourtant, nan ?</p>
<p>- Ouais, mais j’l’ai quitté.</p>
<p>- Pourquoi ?</p>
<p>- Ça marchait plus. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C’est ce qu’il dit maintenant, et ce qu’il dira à tous les autres, tous les vieux potes qu’il croisera et qui lui demanderont comme ça va avec son mec. La réponse est simple, elle évince toutes les questions qui pourraient suivre. Après tout, des relations qui ne marchent plus avec le temps, ils ont tous dû en connaître à un moment où à un autre. Ils comprendront. Ils changeront de sujet.</p>
<p>Ils feront semblant de ne pas voir ce qu’on leur cache, de ne pas penser à tout ce temps qu’ils ont passé sans nouvelle de lui, de ne pas faire le rapprochement entre son retour soudain et sa rupture. Ils n’auront pas à s'inquiéter, et ce sera plus simple comme ça.</p>
<p>Mais bon, l’avantage avec Hayner, c’est que lui ne bite vraiment pas et qu’il le croit sur parole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Mais du coup, tu vas rester dans le coin ou tu comptes repartir ?</p>
<p>- Nan, j’suis r’venu pour me poser ici. J’vais voir pour trouver du taf, apparemment la coloc de Nami a peut-être deux trois tuyaux.</p>
<p>- Cool ! Faudra qu’on se recale un truc si t’es à nouveau dans le coin.</p>
<p>- Ouais. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le skateur enchaîne sur sa copine du moment, Skuld, puis sur leurs vieux potes du lycée que Vanitas n’a jamais revu et n’a pas vraiment envie de recroiser - non, vraiment, il se moque pas mal de savoir que Vincent et Lucrecia se sont passé la bague aux doigts, il ne remet même pas la Lucrecia en question. Une meuf de S, appartement.</p>
<p>Hayner débite toutes les nouvelles qu’il estime primordiale pour le noiraud, lequel ponctue le discours de quelques questions pour s’y retrouver. Et tout en parlant, il sent comme cette conversation est artificielle. Il ouvre la bouche par politesse, hoche la tête pour faire genre qu’il suit, mais il a l’impression de voir un mur qui le sépare de son ancien pote. Tous ces gens qu’il ne connaît plus, toutes ces choses qui ont eu lieu et qu’il ne sait pas. Ces moments qu’il a manqués. Ces mimiques que le skateur a perdues, celles qu’il a gagnées et les quelques qui sont restées. </p>
<p>De la complicité des beaux jours, il ne trouve que des restes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. J 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Il s’approche et il le sait, il le sent. Mais il espère quand même. Il veut croire que ça va passer, qu’en deux caresses trois baisers il va lui sourire et passer ses bras autour de lui pour le dévorer des yeux comme s’il admirait la septième merveille du monde. Il se dit ça ira, mais la peur qui s’insinue doucement en lui ne cesse de grandir.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« Axel ? »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pas de réponse. Mauvaise réponse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« Eh, t’es bouché ? »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Il s’approche, se laisse tomber sur le canapé en face de la manière la plus lourde qui soit, faussement détaché. Ses yeux se posent sur son petit ami, lequel cache son visage derrière un ouvrage qui doit l’accaparer tout entier, puisqu’il ne lui répond pas. Sa tignasse rousse dépasse par-dessus les pages. Entre eux, il n’y a que la lumière tamisée d’une lampe de chevet et le silence lourd d’une nuit sans fête.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« Ooooh, Ax ! »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Une page qui se tourne. L’estomac de Van se noue malgré lui.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« Nan mais dis-le si je t’emmerde.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Si tu y tiens. »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Il inspire. Expire. Essaye de chasser ce truc qu’il ressent alors qu’il devrait pas, qu’il n’y a pas de raison, cette angoisse de merde qui le pourrit de plus en plus. C’était pas comme ça, avant. C’était pas comme ça.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« J’aurais su, j’me serais pas foulé pour rent-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Je suis occupé. Des fois que tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué. »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>La phrase lui reste en travers de la gorge. Il n’a pas froid, et pourtant son corps tremble.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Et merde. Il l’avait bien senti pourtant, en acceptant l’invitation d’Ephemer. Il se doutait que ça finirait comme ça.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>xoxoxox</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>J 5</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il ne l’aime pas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle n’y est pour rien la pauvre, il doit bien le lui reconnaître. Depuis qu’elle a passé le pas de la porte, Aqua est un amour, Et Vanitas comprend parfaitement pourquoi Naminé l’apprécie autant. Sereine et équilibrée, la jeune femme aux cheveux colorés n’a cessé de sourire tendrement aux deux habitants de l’appartement. Elle ne s’est pas opposée à la présence soudaine et prolongée de Vanitas, et elle lui a même filé les conseils promis quant à un potentiel poste dans un fast food du coin pour se faire du blé. Ça fait bien vingt minutes qu’ils se sont assis autour de la table basse pour discuter, et tous les mots qui sortent de sa bouche ont quelque chose d’agréable, comme la douceur d’un thé trop sucré qui glisse sur la langue. Même son rire est léger, subtile, rien à voir avec le brouhaha agaçant que la plupart des gens émettent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais là, vraiment, il ne peut pas la supporter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Tu as pu régler tes problèmes avec le client de la dernière fois ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oui. » Nami soupire en tripatouillant sa tablette. « J’ai dû insister, mais il m’a enfin envoyé son paiement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- C’est pas trop tôt. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il ne dit plus rien. Il regarde juste la nouvelle intruse qui attrape un des cookies posés sur la table dans un geste lest. Il y a quelque chose de précis dans ses mouvements, comme une chorégraphie calculée dont on connaît déjà chacune des étapes. C’est à la fois fascinant et impressionnant, ça lui donne même une certaine grâce. Mais cette manière assurée de se mouvoir la rend surtout ferme. Vanitas devine l’intransigeance dont elle doit faire preuve, envers elle-même comme avec les autres.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« T’as eu des emmerdes avec quelqu’un ? » il demande, un peu paumé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Il y a des clients qui oublient que le travail se paie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Serieux ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oui. » elle se tait deux minutes le temps de scruter son dessin. « Et tu as intérêt à te montrer insistant si tu veux avoir de quoi manger à la fin du mois. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Le noiraud n’a que vaguement entendu parler de ces problèmes de considérations qui touchent les artistes, mais il ne doute pas que la situation agace profondément Naminé. Il suffit de la voir tendre la main vers son paquet de clopes pour comprendre.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Enfin. De toute façon, c’est réglé. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Elle cale le bâton de tabac entre ses lèvres avant de l’allumer. Aqua ne lui fait pas de reproche, mais elle se lève quand même pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre la plus proche. L’odeur des cigarettes ne doit pas la ravir, toute propre sur elle qu’elle est. Van parierait sa part de gratin qu’elle n’a presque jamais touché à toutes les conneries que la moitié des ados testent, lui compris.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Donc si j’ai bien compris, tu étais du coin et tu viens de revenir. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aqua lui parle avec ce sourire avenant, se rasseyant, et Van déteste profondément cet air posé et courtois qu’elle affiche. Il sent qu’elle s’exprime prudemment pour ne pas marcher là où elle ne devrait pas, et ça lui échauffe les nerfs. Il ne s’en montre que plus désinvolte.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Ouais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Le coin te manquait ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- J’ai largué mon mec. J’avais plus d’raison d’rester.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh. Je vois. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Et toc. Elle doit se sentir con, maintenant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il fait semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard que Naminé lui glisse en coin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Tu as commencé à regarder, pour les appartements ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vite fait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Si tu attends un peu, il y en a pas mal qui vont se libérer avec la fin de l’année universitaire. Y a moyen de récupérer un truc sympa en mai ou en juin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je zieuterai. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il sent bien qu’elle essaie de lui faire la conversation, mais le corbeau n’a rien à lui dire. Il sent juste à la voir qu’ils viennent de deux mondes trop différents pour se trouver de solides points communs, quelque chose qui ferait naître entre eux une compréhension mutuelle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, et surtout, il n’a pas envie de s’entendre avec elle. Une politesse distante et cordiale lui suffira amplement.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« On a un lit gonflable ?” Nami demande, toujours concentrée sur son écran tactile. « Hormis celui dans ta chambre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- On doit bien avoir ça dans un placard. On en avait acheté un pour Terra, non ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah oui, maintenant que tu le dis. Mais je me souviens pas qu’on l’ait utilisé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Non plus »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La plus âgée du groupe se lève pour vérifier le placard coulissant du salon, là où est entassé tout le bazar qu’elles n’ont pas réussi à ranger ailleurs. Elle cherche, déplace quelques affaires encombrantes et finit par en tirer un carton presque neuf qu’elles n’ont très certainement jamais ouvert.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Trouvé !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Il est encore fermé ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mais du coup tu fais dormir Terra où quand il vient ? »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aqua ne répond pas, mais elle ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire. C’est discret, néanmoins, il n’en faut pas plus à Van pour hausser un sourcil. Bon, elle n’est peut-être pas aussi droite qu’il l’a d’abord imaginé. Il ne l’en apprécie pas plus pour autant. C’est même pire, maintenant qu’il repense au lit où il a dormi pendant quatre jours. Eurk.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Mm, si vous dormez ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oui, quand même !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sait-on jamais, il a l’air énergique. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Elles rient toutes les deux sans même se regarder. Et la boule au creux du ventre de Vanitas grossit.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Tu veux qu’on parle de Riku, peut-être ? »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Et là, la boule explose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku ? Genre, le type aux cheveux serpillère qu’est pas foutu de caser deux mots en société ? Le Riku qu’il s’est tapé pendant huit mois ? Son ex ? Son cerveau bloque, débloque, s'arrête brusquement et repart deux fois plus vite. Riku. Il n’y a qu’un seul Riku, y peut pas y en avoir deux avec un prénom pareil. Et là, il ne comprend pas. C’est quoi cette connerie ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ses yeux d’or fondu zieutent immédiatement vers son amie, laquelle le regarde soudain d’un air gêné. Elle a quelque chose qui dit </span>
  <em>
    <span>désolée</span>
  </em>
  <span> sur le visage, </span>
  <em>
    <span>désolée</span>
  </em>
  <span> sans vraiment l’être, </span>
  <em>
    <span>désolée que tu l’apprennes comme ça</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mais dans la tête de Van, ça veut pas coller. Riku. Riku putain. Avec Naminé. Sa pote de lycée et son premier vrai copain. Le type avec qui il a couché, à l’époque des maladresses adolescentes. Le premier. Celui avec qui il se murgeait en douce, gavés d’un alcool volé dans les armoires de leurs parents. Le mec qui lui prenait la main dans la rue, parfois, quand les gens ne regardaient pas trop. L’ex qui lui a fait comprendre qu’on pouvait aimer très fort, à en crever et que ce même amour connaîtrait pourtant une fin. Que toujours est un mensonge sincère. Riku merde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et il en a rien su.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Bon, heureusement que j’ai fait dormir Terra dans mon lit, on a pas de quoi gonfler le matelas. » lâche Aqua, qui ne voit rien de leur visage plein de gêne et d’incompréhension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Sérieusement ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oui. Mais on devrait pouvoir trouver ça à Midica, c’est pas loin et ils sont encore ouverts. Laisse-moi trente minutes et-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nan, j’y vais. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vanitas la coupe brusquement. Il se lève, et il sait que l’artiste prend ça pour de la rancœur. Elle va penser qu’il lui en veut et c’est peut-être un peu le cas, au fond. Sûrement.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Tu es sûr ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- C’est pour moi qu’vous sortez le lit, non? »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mais c’est en voyant son regard mordant de chien blessé que Naminé comprend où il est, ce foutu problème. Elles n’ont pas le temps d’en placer une avant qu’il sorte, sac sur le dos, les dents serrées et le cœur qui tambourine de rage dans son thorax. Il en veut au monde entier et la colère le bouffe, sournoise. La colère contre les autres. Contre Axel. Mais surtout contre lui-même.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Parce qu’il revoit Nami et sa coloc rire, qu’il sent la complicité entre elles et il se sent exclu. Parce qu’il ne sait pas qui est ce Terra que la blondine connaît, mais qu’il connaît trop bien Riku et qu’il n’a rien su, bordel, rien su de ce qui se passait entre son ex et son amie. Parce qu’il repense à la familiarité d’Aqua avec Naminé, et qu’il ne supporte pas qu’une putain d’inconnue ait le droit de connaître sa meilleure comme ça. C’est personne, une meuf qu’habite dans la chambre d’à côté deux semaines par mois, et elle fait comme si elle en savait plus que lui alors qu’elle sait  rien non, rien de rien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle a pas vu Nami qui chialait au lycée parce que Tito son chat était malade et qu’on allait l'euthanasier, ou parce que Selphie s’était encore foutue de sa gueule devant tout son groupe de pote.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle l’a pas entendue rire aux éclats aux blagues de Kairi, sa pote d’internet qui s’était ramenée pour une semaine, elle l’a pas écoutée qui lui murmurait qu’elle aimait bien les filles aussi, mais pas autant que les mecs, pas de la même manière, qu’elle préférait les admirer de loin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle saura jamais comme son regard s’est émerveillé quand on l’a acceptée en MANAA, comme elle a bossé jour après jour à noircir du papier pour s'améliorer, elle a jamais vu ses vieux gribouillis pas tops et ses dessins intermédiaires. Elle sait rien celle-là.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais ce qui lui fout la nausée, là tout de suite, c’est qu’elle en sait plus sur la situation de Naminé que lui. Et elle a pas le droit. C’est pas possible qu’il ait tout raté comme ça. Vraiment pas possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Son téléphone sonne soudain dans sa poche. Il le tire en vitesse en croyant que la blonde lui a envoyé un message, un truc, n’importe quoi pour lui dire qu’elle lui expliquera même s’il sait qu’elle préférera plutôt venir le voir la nuit tout en sachant qu’il dort pas pour parler tout bas. Il mate l’écran quand même et ce numéro qui s’affiche, il lui donne la gerbe. Ça lui vient d’un coup, tout son corps s'arrête et il fait froid sous sa peau, soudain. Et bouger ses doigts pour débloquer l’écran, c’est terriblement compliqué. Il sait même pas pourquoi il le fait.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« Ecoute, je comprends que tu veuilles pas parler et que t’ai besoin de mettre de la distance. Mais tu me manques. Je veux pas qu’on reste sans se parler comme ça après tout ce qu’on a vécu ensemble, on peut pas faire comme si ça n’avait jamais existé, non ? Ça compte pas pour toi ? »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sa main fébrile ne veut plus bouger. Les mots ne trouvent de sens dans sa tête qu’après plusieurs relectures.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« T’es pas obligé de répondre si tu veux pas. Mais j’aimerais juste qu’on parle un peu tous les deux. Au moins pour mettre les choses à plat. On est pas obligés de s’arrêter là … »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Et la rage, soudain. la douleur. Les remords. Le manque puissant qui le prend aux tripes et qui se mélange au reste. Vanitas a envie de pleurer. Mais quelque chose s’est bloqué dans sa tête, et ses yeux restent désespérément secs.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Connard</span>
  </em>
  <span> il pense le plus fort possible, mais ça ne le soulage pas. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Putain de connard de merde</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tout est de sa faute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tout.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. J 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Il est bien, là. Le soleil qui réchauffe ses bras nus au travers de la baie vitrée, un bon bouquin entre les mains, ses pieds nus posés en hauteur sur la table où il a mangé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il est calé. Confortablement installé, son cul enfoncé dans un fauteuil moelleux, avec sa playlist spécial « vieux groupe que mon père écoutait déjà quand il était petit » qui tourne sur l’ordi. Y a pas à dire, l’appartement d’Axel est sacrément confortable, pas comme son petit studio d’étudiant fauché. Déjà, il a plusieurs pièces et une vraie cuisine avec de la place pour faire à bouffer. Mais avec cette large porte fenêtre qui inonde le salon de lumière, la chambre fraîche de l’autre côté et la clime - pas une pauvre bouteille d’eau congelée placée devant un ventilo comme il fait lui, non, une vraie clim ! -  Van sait où il va squatter tout l’été.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Et puis, l’idée de passer du temps avec l'allumé ne lui est pas désagréable. Quoi qu’un peu envahissant par moment, le rouquin sait connecter ses neurones. Il a suffisamment de culture et de répondant pour mener une conversation intéressante, et son éloquence le change du blabla précipité de Dem ou des silences gênés de Riku.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« Alors, Lehane te plait ? »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Axel s’avance doucement, contourne le fauteuil et vient poser ses larges mains sur ses épaules. Vanitas sent le poids de sa force insoupçonnée qui pèse sur son dos. C’est plaisant. Il sourit, discrètement. Fait mine de ne pas deviner sur lui ce regard d’envie qui l’enivre. Il sait que les doigts qui caressent la base de son cou n’ont rien d’innocent, mais il se plaît à le laisser patienter. Ça fait quoi, trois semaines qu’ils se sont croisés à la soirée chez Xigbar ? Il peut bien prendre son temps, surtout qu’il se sait impatiemment attendu.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« Ça va.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- T’as pris lequel ? » Ax demande en zieutant son armoire pour voir quelle tranche manque.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« Shutter Island.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Y a le film aussi, si ça t’intéresse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Mm. »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« On pourrait le regarder ensemble, ce soir. Celui-là ou un autre » il ne dit pas. Mais le noiraud entend, et son sourire s’élargit. Il n’a plus cours de toute façon, qu’est-ce qui l’empêche de rester dormir ?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>xoxoxox</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>J 10</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chez Dem, c’est tout petit. Un T1bis qui ressemble plus à une unique pièce redécoupée qu’à un véritable appartement. Y a la salle de bain à l’entrée, entrée qui débouche presque immédiatement sur le salon, la minie cuisine où on rentre à peine deux personnes et la chambre qui n’en porte que le nom, soit un lit et deux étagères, séparés du reste de l'appart par un mur et un large rideau. Mais bon, le blondin a quand même l’air bien content de son truc, parce qu’il sourit quand il fait faire la visite à Vanitas.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Et les chiottes sont dans la salle de bain si t’as besoin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- D’acc. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Demyx se laisse tomber sur son canapé, avachi dans toute sa splendeur. Ça, ça n’a pas changé.  Van se souvient encore du temps où ils traînaient dans le parc de la fac à la pause de midi, le ventre plein. L’autre calait son sac sous sa tête avant de se lover grossièrement pour pioncer un coup, comptant sur le corbeau pour le réveiller. Grossière erreur, puisque ledit corbeau se laissait souvent tenter par la sieste au soleil au bout de quelques minutes, et les deux rataient ainsi leur cours de 14h. Les cours, de toute façon, ça ne les inquiétaient pas vraiment. Ils avaient tout le temps de réviser deux jours avant les partiels pour valider l’année.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Tu veux boire un truc ? »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La phrase bateau pour accueillir les invités.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Ouais, t’as quoi ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je crois qu’il reste du jus d’orange, et … » plissant les yeux, le musicien se lève finalement pour aller mater le frigo. « De la grenadine, mais j’sais pas depuis combien de temps elle est là. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il ouvre la bouteille pour la renifler. Hausse les épaules.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Mais apparemment elle est encore bonne. Et si tu veux un truc alcoolisé j’ai des bières.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Lesquelles ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mort subite à la cerise, Guinesse et 1669.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Guinesse. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Le noiraud se moque pas mal de la boisson. Il n’est pas fan du goût de la bière, c’est l’effet qui l’intéresse. Sentir que l’alcool lui détend les muscles, embrouille son cerveau trop actif et éveille dans ton torse cette agréable et frivole sensation d’euphorie. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, il se souvient des races qu’ils se sont foutues en Terminale, avec Nami et Hayner. La brume dans sa tête, les rires ivres, les conneries dont ils se foutaient le lendemain et la nausée violente qui le collait au lit jusqu’à midi, avec l’espoir précieux de réussir à ne pas dégobiller sur le paquet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Une chance pour lui, il avait toujours su garder son repas dans son estomac.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Tiens. » Dem lui tend la canette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Merci. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>L’hôte s’est pris un grand verre de grenadine où il vient tremper le bout de ses lèvres, avalant la mare rouge par petites gorgées. Le geste a quelque chose de gamin. Mais bon, Demyx est un gosse aussi, un gosse de vingt-quatre ans qui  joue d’une guitare qui a un nom bizarre et enchaîne les petits boulots pour survivre. Enchainait. Van réalise, il n’a même pas idée de ce que le blondin fait dans la vie, maintenant.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Tu d’viens quoi ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bah, j’me laisse porter. » le garçon flegmatique répond en souriant. « J’ai rien trouvé avec la licence de psycho, du coup je donne des cours de musique pour payer le loyer. Parfois j’fais des soirées dans des bars de la ville, genre chez L’Improvision, ils ont une scène et les gens sont cool là-bas. Mais sinon c’est pas la folie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cool. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La réponse bateau. Van avale une gorgée fraîche pour cacher son manque de répartie.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Et toi, tu fais quoi ? ‘Fin pas grand-chose je suppose, vu qu’tu viens d’arriver, mais quand t’étais sur Clermont ? Et c’était comment là-bas ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sympa. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Malgré son amour pour la ville sale et bruyante, Vanitas s’est surpris à apprécier les montagnes calmes et les villages en colline de l’Auvergne. L’été n’était jamais trop chaud, dans ce coin-là, et l’hiver glacial leur apportait encore de la neige. Puis c’était … c’était simple. Il avait oublié l’empressement constant des gens des grandes villes, leur côté speed, à croire qu’ils devaient caser l’agenda d’une année sur leurs pauvres vingt-quatre heures. Ça courait de partout, ça klaxonnait, ça sentait l’essence et les kebabs tous les vingt mètres. C’était vivant, éveillé. Là-bas, il se sentait reposé. Ici, il exalte. C’est la fatigue qui le maintien éveillé.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« J’bossais dans une boite de comm’, pour  distribuer des pubs et tout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah ouais, genre le gars des flyers à la sortie du métro c’était toi quoi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ouais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mais c’est pas super chiant ce truc ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- T’as fini par lâcher ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nan, j’avais un CDD et il a pas été renouvelé. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il ne précise pas que ledit CDD s’est terminé depuis plus de deux ans. Tiens, ça lui fait penser qu’il a un trou tout aussi gros sur son CV à justifier pendant l'entretien qu’il doit passer demain. C’est pas gagné.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Mais t’as rien trouvé en info, du coup ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- J’ai pas fini la licence, et sans diplôme c’est chaud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah ouais, j’vois le truc. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cette conversation ressemble un peu trop à celle qu’il a eue avec Hayner, soudain. Du blabla pour la forme, des infos jetées sur la table pour se mettre à jour. Et cette gêne, témoin de la complicité passée qu’ils ont du mal à retrouver. Quand le teigneux regarde vers son ami, il se demande un instant si c’est bien Demyx qui est là, Demyx le flemmard qui sautait la moitié des cours, Demyx le malin qui trouvait toujours le moyen de valider en relisant deux diapos la veille pour le lendemain. Qu’est-ce qui a changé chez lui ? Qu’est-ce qu’il reste de son pote de fac, après tout ce temps ? Ses cheveux sont toujours ébouriffés, toujours décolorés, mais un peu plus longs au niveau de la nuque. Son regard éternellement amusé, qui brillait d’admiration quand il se posait sur lui quelques années avant, s’est assagi. Ses doigts portent encore les traces que les cordes de sa guitare y laissent, sa peau épaissie sur les dernières phalanges. Et il y a ce tatouage qui dépasse  au niveau de son épaule. Une donnée encore inconnue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>C’est Dem sans être Dem, et Vanitas ne sait pas comment l’attraper. Il se demande s’il a envie d’être ici, même. Si ça n’est pas trop pour lui. Trop lourd. Gênant. Décalé.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Et … Bon bah du coup, j’suppose que t’es plus avec Axel, donc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu supposes grave bien dis-moi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eh, on sait jamais hein. Vous pourriez faire un truc à distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ouais, pas faux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nan, tu tiendrais pas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pas faux non plus. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>C’est pour ça qu’il a suivi Axel loin d’ici, sûrement.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Tu l’as largué ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Et t’as trouvé quelqu’un depuis ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- En dix jours, t’es sérieux ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Attends, t’as vu comme t’as enchaîné Riku et Ven ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nan mais là c’est pas pareil, et déjà d’où tu sais ça ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hayner cause beaucoup à la caisse. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Ah oui, c’est vrai qu’ils ont des potes en commun. La même fac, les soirées organisées, forcément, ça fait se croiser les gens.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Eh ben. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Le plus gros bateau de toute la conversation. C’est le moment où ils ont fait le tour et du boulot, et du relationnel, tout ce qui est facilement exploitable quand on ne sait pas quoi dire. Maintenant, ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux en espérant que l’un ne devine pas le malaise de l’autre. Le petit punk s’allonge sur le canapé, ses pieds nus sous le soleil du printemps bien installé. Il cogite tout en sirotant son verre de grenadine, le repose sur la table basse, zieute son invité en coin et s’étire encore une fois. C’est ce geste-là, faussement lascif, qui le trahit. Van comprend qu’il hésite. Qu’il a des questions. Le genre de questions auxquelles il n’a pas envie de répondre.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Et toi, les amours ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pas grand-chose. A chaque fois qu’j’ai un rendez-vous avec quelqu’un, ça finit en coup d’un soir et ça va jamais plus loin. Et … Bah ça va cinq minutes, mais j’aimerais bien me poser un peu quoi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Rencontre des gens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- J’en rencontre plein. Mais c’est toujours des filles lesbiennes ou des mecs hétéros. Ou des gens déjà maqués.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ça empêche pas de chasser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ouais bof, j’ai pas envie de foutre la merde. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Van comprend, un peu. C’était bien d’être avec quelqu’un sur le long terme, et pas juste pour un coup de bite histoire de. De vraiment construire quelque chose, une relation, un peu comme une amitié avec des baisers et du sexe. Un truc qui comptait vraiment, et qui lui donnait l’impression de compter. Ouais, c’était vraiment cool. Jusqu’à un certains point.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Mais du coup j’ai trouvé une asso LGBT sympa qu’est pas trop loin en métro, et ils font des perm sur la fac toute la semaine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Des perm ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Des permanences. Genre on se retrouve dans une salle qu’a été réservée pour, à la fac ou en ville. Y a de la bouffe, de la musique et des jeux, c’est franchement cool et les gens sont ouverts. Parfois on fait des sorties dehors ou des trucs ensemble, et au moins si un mec te plait, t’es à peu près sûr que t’as une chance. Ou plus qu’avec un hétéro, au moins. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pas faux. Le concept est assez flou dans la tête de Vanitas, même s’il a déjà entendu parler de ce genre de choses. Et puis, les endroits comme ça, ça colle bien avec l’image qu’on se fait de Dem. Des gens, des jeux de sociétés, une bande de jeunes qui déconnent et des drapeaux multicolores flottant fièrement au vent, c’est son milieu naturel. Ça lui rappelle même la Gay Pride qu’ils avaient fait en L1. Il y a quatre ans. Il n’y est jamais retourné depuis.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Bon en vrai moi j’ai d’abord crushé sur une des meufs cent pourcent lesbiennes, et après sur sa meuf à elle, mais sinon ça va. Y a un gars qu’est grave mignon mais il parle tellement jamais à personne, tu te demandes ce qu’il fout là, et y en a un autre, on s’est smaké une ou deux fois avec des bonbons scoubidous mais sans plus. Et c’est …  Ben c’est cool. Pas prise de tête.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- T’as pas changé, en fait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eh !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mec, tu bavais déjà sur tout ce qui bougeait à la fac.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Alors déjà je bave pas sur tout ce qui bouge, je sais juste apprécier les belles personnes. Ensuite, j’ai grave changé, mon médecin te dira que j’ai pris deux centimètres et cinq kilos. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Le noiraud pouffe, malgré lui. Son esprit détendu par la Guinesse apprécie cette blague qui lui rappelle celles échangées en cours, quand ils essayaient de ne pas éclater de rire à la face du prof en plein TD. Il jette un regard à son pote, l’air de lui dire Non mais t’es sérieux, sérieusement sérieux ? et l’autre le pointe du doigt en se redressant.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Te moque pas, j’ai vraiment grandi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je m’en bats les couilles, gars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ouais c’est ça, fais genre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vraiment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu mens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ça m’en touche une sans faire bouger l’autre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Non mais t’façon t’es jaloux parce que t’es condamné à garder ta taille de CP toute ta vie. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Et d’un sourire complice, ils passent à un gros blanc. Le genre qui plombe subitement l’ambiance sans prévenir personne. Dem comprend, trop tard, qu’il a tapé au marteau sur un point sensible, et c’est marqué en gros gras souligné sur sa tête émotive qu’il regrette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leurs regards se séparent.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Enfin, CP j’exagère, genre Ventus il était pas plus grand que toi au final. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Le maladroit joue nerveusement avec ses pouces, soudain fasciné par les milliers de détails du salon qui éloignent son esprit de la présente situation.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Laisse. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il fait genre qu’il s’en fout, Van, pour ne pas le mettre dans l'embarras plus longtemps. Une gorgée de bière en plus, une autre, jusqu’à ce que la canette sonne creux. De toute façon c’est des conneries ces histoires de taille, et il est tout à fait satisfait de la sienne. Les moqueries du collège, ça lui passe au-dessus de la tête - sans mauvais jeu de mots.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Moi j’ai pas b’soin de deux pauvres centimètres pour compenser la taille minuscule de ma bite. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Surpris, et sûrement soulagé, Dem s’assoit en croisant les jambes. Rassuré, il oublie de se vexer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« On parle pas de c’qu’on a jamais vu. Et elle est très bien, d’abord.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pas de preuve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Gaffe, j’vais prendre ça pour une invitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Allez, strip-tease devant la fenêtre, j’suis sûr que l’voisin va kiffer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-  Me tente pas. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ils sourient tous les deux, secouent la tête, fiers de leurs conneries. Ils discutent encore un peu, et finissent même par se mettre d’accord sur un film à mater qu’ils cherchent ensuite sur Netflix, pour le plaisir de se moquer à deux des petits détails incohérents qu’ils soulignent en levant une autre bière piochée dans le frigo. Et Vanitas est content, vraiment, de cette journée qui ne lui donne pas l’impression d’avoir été complètement effacé. Mais il ne peut pas chasser cette petite voix qui le nargue dans sa tête.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minipouce.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ouais, je les récupère dans la cours des maternels, maintenant !</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Au moins t’es presque à la bonne taille, si tu vois ce que j’veux dire.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>P’tit poucet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>T’atteins vraiment les pédales ?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Demi-portion.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fais gaffe, pas sûr que tu fasses la taille pour entrer dans cette attraction.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Le 55 après le un mètre sur ta carte d’identité, t’a payé le médecin combien pour qu’il l’ajoute ?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mais je déconne Van, faut pas te vexer pour ça.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. J 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Allez...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Nan mais c’est mort là, j’suis claqué.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- On peut faire ça vite.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanitas soupire, sa tête gorgée de fatigue enfouie dans son oreiller. Putain de tracts de merde qu’il a distribués toute la journée, le soleil dans la face, à piétiner pendant des heures. Il est presque sûr de s’être bouffé un coup de soleil en plein sur sa gueule, même si Axel lui maintient le contraire. Ça lui pique les joues et le nez.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Il en peut plus. Il pourrait s’endormir là, comme ça, si l’autre n’était pas juste à côté.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“T’as pas envie ?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh que si il a envie, le bestiaux. Les lèvres du rouquin au creux de son cou font bien le job, son bas de pyj est tendu. La fatigue lui crève les yeux, mais il sent ses mains sur sa taille et son corps brûlant près du sien. Même à travers sa chemise, la chaleur de l'allumé gagne son dos nu. Il porte bien son surnom le gars.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Son gars.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mm…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Putain, sa bouche sur sa nuque… Le traître.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Il le laisse faire un peu avant de vraiment tendre le cou, abandonnant. C’est pas légal de chauffer les gens comme ça, il faudrait lui coller un pv ou un truc dans le genre.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alors ?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanitas ne lui répond pas. Il ne lui fera pas ce plaisir. En revanche, il se tourne pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>J 15</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Il se trouverait bien quelqu’un, le noiraud. Ça le prend d’un coup, comme une envie de pisser, et il regrette sincèrement de pas se réveiller contre Axel ce matin-là. L’odeur de sa tignasse abîmée lui manque. Sa peau aussi. Le contour maigre de son corps peuplé de bosses qui laissent deviner ses os. La force dans ses bras minces. Sa bouche partout. Il aurait juste eu à passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour se presser contre lui, et le tour aurait été joué. Un bon gros roulage de pelle et une partie de jambes en l’air digne de ce nom, de quoi lui calmer le désir brusque qui s’est trouvé une place sous son ventre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Forcément, fallait que ça lui vienne maintenant, alors qu’il a personne sous la main. Enfin, y a bien Nami, mais clairement ça va pas passer. Aqua n’est pas là cette semaine, et il crève pas non plus d’envie de partager son pieu. Ne serait-ce que parce qu’il est gay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L’idée lui vient soudain qu’il va falloir faire avec, maintenant qu’il est célib’. Sortir draguer s’il veut tirer son coup, sans certitude de trouver quelqu’un qui lui plaise - ou même quelqu’un tout court. Quelqu’un qui ne sera pas Axel. Qu’il ne connaîtra pas aussi bien, qui ne jouera pas de son corps avec l’habileté naturelle que l’autre avait gagnée. Un type qui ne saura pas qu’il part au quart de tour quand on lui titille la nuque ou le lobe de l’oreille. Qu’il aime être pressé contre les gens. Qu’il a toujours son coup de barre post-coït. Un inconnu qui lui ne caressera pas les cheveux pendant qu’il somnole au chaud, le temps de récupérer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Et là, Axel lui manque. Ça aussi, ça le prend comme une envie de pisser.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Van attrape illico son téléphone, à la fois soulagé et déçu de ne trouver aucun message. Il y en a de moins en moins, ces derniers jours, même si ça revient forcément à un moment. C’est tant mieux. Ça lui fait peur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il cherche à la vas-vite un nom qu’il connaît et qui lui répondra à cette heure. N’importe qui, pourvu qu’il sorte de cette chambre et qu’il passe la journée loin de tout ça, loin de ce vide qui se creuse et qu’il refuse de ressentir. C’est pas normal. Ça devrait pas lui peser comme ça non, ça devrait pas. Il était content de partir, c’était le putain de meilleur choix de toute sa foutue vie. Faire une valise et prendre le train. Passer cette porte une dernière fois. Arrêter tout … Tout ça. Alors ça devrait pas, non, lui faire cet effet-là.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hayner bosse. Dem, il hésite, mais il a pas envie d’entendre le rockeur lui déballer chacun des moments de sa journée qu’il fera semblant d’écouter autour d’un verre de grenadine. Ça va bien cinq minutes, le club LGBT et les cours de musique, et le lait qu’il a laissé périmer dans le frigo et qu’il boit sans faire gaffe parce qu’il le remet au lieu de le jeter, et ce type qui lui a filé son numéro mais qu’a jamais répondu à ses messages, et qu’il sait pas si c’est une erreur ou s’il lui a donné le mauvais volontairement. C’est chiant à la longue. Plat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Les conv’ avec Axel, ça racontait vraiment quelque chose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sa famille c’est mort, il pourra pas la voir aujourd’hui. Puis ça se prépare un truc comme ça, après tout le temps qu’il a passé loin d’eux. Pas sûr qu’il ait vraiment envie de les revoir aussi. Xion lui manque. Le reste ... Riku, même pas en rêve. En plus ils pourront pas baiser, maintenant qu’il est avec Nami. Et les autres… Les autres, c’est des gens croisés qu’il a jamais revus, des potes de loin, peut-être des amis, anciens amis, que le temps a éloigné de lui. Pas des vrais potes. Pas le genre de personne qu’il a envie de voir maintenant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mais est-ce qu’il a vraiment envie de voir quelqu’un là maintenant, au final ? Est-ce qu’il y en a un dans cette liste de contact qu’il ne trouve pas naze, creux, mou, plan plan, ennuyeux à crever ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Condescendant, c’est le mot qu’on lui aurait collé à la gueule si on avait pu capter ses pensées. Et il sait bien que c’est vrai, Vanitas, il se connaît comme sa poche. Mais c’est pas sa faute si tout est fade ce matin. Si ce monde a le goût d’une assiette de pâte sans beurre et sans sel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ce qu’il veut, là tout de suite, c’est un truc incroyablement intense qui lui fera reconsidérer la définition du mot </span>
  <em>
    <span>vivant</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ce qu’il veut, c’est quelqu’un. Quelqu’un qu’il ne devrait pas vouloir, parce que non, c’est pas possible, c’est pas logique, c’est pas normal. Mais c'est, et il y peut rien.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Il fourre sa trogne sous la couette, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passe à l’intérieur de sa tête. Ça lui brûle les yeux sans le faire pleurer. Ça l’épuise. Il reste enfoui un long moment, une heure ou deux, avant de finir par sortir pour s’enfermer sous la douche. De l’eau chaude. Du savon. Une odeur de propre qui le suit jusque dans sa serviette. La chaleur du radiateur qu’il allume pour s’asseoir tout près le temps de se sécher. La buée sur la vitre de la salle de bain. Les vieux dessins que Nami y a laissés, qui ressortent sur le mur transparent. Il inspire. Mais ça ne va pas mieux.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Résigné à passer une sale journée, le noiraud sort et va retrouver sa valise. Il a ses livres dedans, deux trois trucs qu’il trimballe partout avec lui comme le paquet de dessins que Xy lui a fait, ses vêtements - les propres dans la moitié sanglée, les sales roulés en boule dans l’autre. Les papiers importants dans une pochette qui dépasse. Il plonge la main dans ce joyeux bazar pour saisir le premier caleçon qu’il trouve, l’enfile et met également son tee-shirt de zonage à l’appart. Un instant, il pense à tout ce qu’il a laissé là-bas, tout ce qu’il doit encore récupérer. Il faudra qu’il s’en occupe. Ou pas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Van ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naminé l'appelle. Il se pointe nonchalamment dans le salon, mais son regard nerveux ne trompe personne. Enfin. Elle a au moins la décence de faire semblant d’y croire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tu peux t’occuper des steaks que j’ai mis à décongeler dans le frigo ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Je fais quoi ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Sors une poêle et fait-en cuire deux. J’ai pas le temps de les surveiller.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ok.” il part vers la cuisine adjacente. “Bonjour, au fait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ah, oui. Bonjour”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elle sourit devant son écran, concentrée sur un nouveau chef d'œuvre. Une fois le début de repas en train de crépiter sur la gazinière, le noiraud s’approche pour venir voir ce qu’elle fait. Il aperçoit par-dessus son épaule un étrange personnage haut en couleur, qui ne rappelle rien à sa mémoire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’est pour un projet personnel ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Non, une commande de particulier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ok d’acc, et ça veut dire ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elle se tait, plisse les yeux, règle quelques détails sur le line avant de passer aux aplats. Puis reprend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’est pas pour une entreprise, mais pour une personne spécifique qui m’a passé commande.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ah d’accord. Et tu fais quoi du coup ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Un de ses OC.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trop de vocabulaire pour lui, surtout de si bon midi. N’étant de toute façon pas d’humeur loquace, le louveteau préfère s’asseoir sur le canapé, ses genoux ramenés contre lui. Il observe sa camarade qui dessine pendant cinq minutes, puis il se souvient qu’il a laissé de la viande sur le feu. Après avoir retourné les steaks, il éteint le tout puis revient près de sa camarade. L’odeur de la bouffe ne le fait même pas saliver. Le plaisir de la chair rosée lui semble pathétiquement fade.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T’es mort.” elle devine, toujours sans le regarder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mal dormi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Il y a un problème avec le lit ? Je peux le regonfler, si tu veux.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nan ça va, c’est pas ça.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Qu’est-ce que c’est, alors ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Autre chose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Il hausse les épaules. Appuie son front contre ses genoux. Inspire. Expire. Il a envie d’aller mal sans qu’on lui pose de question. Il n’y a qu’avec la blondinette que c’est possible, ça. Elle fait comme si elle ne voyait pas, patiente. Sûrement qu’elle attend le moment où il parlera de lui-même, persuadée que c’est la meilleure chose à faire pour son ami. Eh ben elle va attendre, l’artiste.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Au fait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Quoi ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Par rapport à Riku.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Il se crispe. Cette conversation-là ne l’intéresse pas, mais il sait qu’ils devront l’avoir tôt ou tard. Nami aime quand tout est propre, posé bien à plat sans un pli qui dépasse. Elle veut que tout soit clair et ordonné. Pas de poids secrets ou de non dits entre eux. Ça viendrait les pourrir.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“J’m’en fous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tu le dirais pas comme ça, si c’était vrai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ok, je m’en fous pas complètement, mais tu fais c’que tu veux.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Je l’aurais fait sans ta permission, merci bien.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Il sourit, par habitude. Ça lui fatigue les joues. Il sait que c’est pareil du côté de la gribouilleuse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ça fait presque un an.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Et il le savait pas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Félicitations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- On bossait sur un projet commun, de base. On parlait souvent, et ça a débouché là-dessus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Un projet commun ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Un mini web-comics sur internet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Les BDs en ligne ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- C’est ça.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku en parlait déjà quand ils étaient ensemble. Il a même essayé de lui en faire lire quelques un, mais Van n’a jamais réussi à accrocher au principe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The cockroach, Inc</span>
  </em>
  <span>. excepté.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Je lui ai dit de ne pas passer pour l’instant, parce que j’étais trop occupée avec les commandes.” elle pose son stylet, le temps d’observer son résultat actuel. “Il sait pas que tu es revenu.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, c’est vrai qu’il ne l’a pas prévenu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tu peux lui dire, si tu veux.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tu es sûr ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ouais.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ça te dérange s’il vient ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- C’est chez toi hein, au pire je fais avec.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elle se tourne enfin, et maintenant c’est lui qu’elle regarde. Il sent sa main posée sur sa cheville. Elle essaye de le protéger du peu qu’elle peut lui épargner, il le sent. Mais vraiment, voir Riku, il s’en fout. Le problème, c’est tout ce qu’il n’a pas su et qu’il aurait dû savoir. Tout ce qu’il ne pourra jamais rattraper. Cette désagréable impression de s’être fait voler tout ce qui comptait, avant Axel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“D’accord.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naminé reste un moment comme ça, avant de revenir à son travail. Et rien de plus palpitant ne vient agiter leur monotone quotidien.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>C’est une journée comme les autres. Une journée de merde comme les autres.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. J 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Non, ça ne le frustre pas. C’est juste un putain de cadeau de toute façon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« Merci.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Avec plaisir, Isa. »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Il les regarde, lui et son pote. Sans comprendre ce délire qu’ils ont à se donner des surnoms qu’il ne pige pas, des pseudos tirés d’un forum qu’il n’a pas connu. Isa et Lea pour Saïx et Axel. Des appellations qui n’ont de sens que pour eux. Qui rappellent à Van qu’ils ont leur propre monde, et qu’il n’y appartient pas. C’est ce qu’il ressent quand il les voit rire ensemble. Ça l’efface, et ça lui fout la rage de se sentir comme une magnifique plante verte dans le décor, le temps d’un sourire  entre eux.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Il hésite presque à racler sa gorge pour leur rappeler qu’il existe aussi, mais le rouquin s’en rappelle soudain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« Et toi Van, t’es content ? »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Trop fier pour se laisser comprendre, le noiraud hoche la tête en baissant les yeux vers ses mains. Il y a là, enroulé autour de ses doigts, ce collier à la con, un truc en fils tressés que son mec lui a ramené de son voyage familial en Andalousie. Le genre de machin qu’on peut trouver dans n’importe quel attrape couillon de n’importe quel pays à la con. Et il sait bien que c’est méchant de penser ça, alors qu’il tient-là un présent offert par le type énamouré qui le bouffe des yeux chaque minute de son existence. Mais merde.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saïx, il lui a ramené une bouteille de porto grave plus chère, et Vanitas aurait milles fois mieux aimé un cadeau de ce genre que le pauvre bidule qu’il a entre les mains.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« Ouais.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Attends, je vais te le mettre. »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Axel passe derrière lui, se penchant pour attraper l’objet. Il dégage sa nuque pleine de cheveux noirs, et le corbeau peut sentir ses doigts sur son épiderme, le moindre de leurs mouvements. Et c’est trop con d’être jaloux comme ça, parce qu’Axel a pensé à lui et qu’il sent bien comme il est doux quand il se penche pour embrasser l’angle de son cou avant de se redresser.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mais la frustration l'enrage et lui noue le ventre.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>xoxoxox</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« C’est plutôt chouette en ce moment au boulot. L’ambiance est cool. Puis j’ai presque l’impression de gagner plus, avec une personne à charge en moins.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Et toi, comment ça va ?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« Saïx est ravi de profiter de ta place dans le lit quand il reste dormir. »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« Je te renvoie tes affaires par la poste ou ça part à la poubelle ? Vu qu'apparemment, t’as pas prévu de venir les récupérer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Décide toi vite hein, je vais pas m’encombrer avec ça trois mille ans. »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« C’est bien beau de te barrer, mais fais-le au moins correctement. »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Le pire c’est qu’elle commençait bien, cette journée. Il devait passer un entretien d’embauche dans la semaine, ce qui l’avait quand même bien boosté à se lever ce matin. Mais, en plus, Aqua s’était ramenée avec la masse de chocolatines pour leur petit dej’, et l'inimitié qu’il éprouvait à son égard ne gâchait en rien le goût de ces délicieuses viennoiseries. Il avait même un programme pour ce midi, manger à la fac avec Dem et les potes de son asso pour rencontrer un peu de monde. Il était pas sûr d’être tant que ça intéressé, mais sortir de l’appart ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Et puis, qui sait s’il n’y avait pas quelqu’un d’à peu près potable dans la masse d’inconnus qu’il allait rencontrer ?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mais voilà, il est encore assez con pour ouvrir ces messages qu’il se jure toujours de ne jamais toucher. Il les lit, ça lui ruine le cœur, il a la nausée et il se retrouve assis sur son lit de fortune, en sous vêtement, tout seul parce que les deux gonzesses ont trouvé le moyen de se barrer juste après le petit dej’ improvisé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Van ferme les yeux. Ça ne devrait pas le toucher comme ça. Ce sont juste des textos. Et puis c’est normal l’échange d'affaires, après la rupture. Faut bien qu’il récupère ce qu’il a laissé là-bas, l’autre a raison. Il s’en occupera. Plus tard. Il repose son téléphone en essayant de se convaincre que c’est bien ça qui le gène. Les affaires. Que ça n’est pas l’idée qu’Axel puisse vivre sans lui qui lui est insupportable. Qu’il n’aurait pas voulu le voir implorer encore son retour. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il chasse ces saloperies d’idées qui lui envahissent la tête en la secouant, l’air  de dire non au vide. Puis il attrape son portemonnaie, vérifie qu’il a bien sa carte de transport toute neuve dedans et il se casse avec son sac balancé sur l’épaule. Le vieux bracelet de fils pendouille comme une breloque, toujours accroché à une des fermetures.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dans le bus, c’est bondé. Trop de monde, ça le fait chier et il a l’impression d’étouffer. Heureusement que le métro qui suit est plus calme. Et pas trop loin de la fac.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Vany ! »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A peine il sort de la station qu’un grand blondin décoloré s’approche joyeusement de lui, sa guitare sur le dos. Il lui attrape le bras dans un geste étonnamment doux pour son empressement. Sa main se glisse dans la sienne. Ça semble lui faire plaisir, alors Van laisse faire.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Yo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- La forme ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ça va.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tant mieux !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Et toi ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Moi c’est toujours la forme pour les perms ! » il avance d’un pas vif, tout enjoué. « Tu vas voir, le mardi midi ça va te plaire parce qu’y a pas trois tonnes de monde et que tu seras tranquille. D’habitude y a Larx parce qu’elle est à la fac ici et qu’elle fait du 8h /18h comme elle reste à la bibli, et Luxord même s’il est plus étudiant depuis genre la révolution française. Olette vient parfois et elle ramène même sa meuf, et Zexy vient de temps en temps même s’il en place pas  une. Marlu vient quasi toujours, comme Zack, et le copain de Zack qui l’accompagne de temps en temps mais qui cause tellement jamais que tu vas avoir l’impression d’le faire chier. Et puis on croisera peut-être ou un deux petits nouveaux si on a de la chance, mais vu que c’est toi le nouveau du jour c’est statistiquement peu probable. T’es prêt ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je suppose ? »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Demyx rit, sincère, puis il l'entraîne dans les couloirs d’un bâtiment qui rappelle de vagues souvenirs au louveteau. Ils grimpent des escaliers, tournent à l’angle d’un couloir et entrent finalement dans une salle où se sont regroupés tout un tas de gens que Van ne connait ni d’Adam ni d’Eve. Autant de visages qu’il ignore et qui se tournent curieusement vers lui, sans couper court à leur conversation. C’est d’abord étrange, et même un peu angoissant. Cet univers n’est pas à lui. Il se sent extérieur à ce groupe qui accueille Dem avec un grand sourire et deux trois insultes. Aucune idée de qui est cette petite brune qui vient faire un câlin à son pote et qui l’appelle </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dem-chou</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Le noiraud plonge ses mains dans ses poches. Hésite. Inspire. Il fait quelques pas dans la pièce, laissant son regard s’accrocher où il peut pour chercher un point de repère. Les drapeaux colorés pendent le long des murs jusque vers les tables pleines de bonbons et de boissons. Il s’approche, en attrape un ou deux l’air de rien, tendu. Il se sert un verre d’Ice-tea. Prends même un morceau de brownie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Van ! Viens t’présenter !” le musicien crie en se laissant tomber dans un pouf, l’invitant à venir près de lui.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pour rencontrer des gens. C’est pour ça qu’il est venu, pour rencontrer des gens. Mais il a oublié comme c’est dur de tisser des liens avec des inconnus. Des êtres humains avec leur propre système de pensées complexe, leur culture, leurs goûts, leurs habitudes. Des personnes qu’il ne connaît pas, qui ne le connaissent pas, qu’il va devoir lentement découvrir. Et tout ça pour tomber sur des personnalités qui ne lui plairont majoritairement pas. Enfin, qui ne lui correspondront pas, pour le dire de manière moins condescendante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La bande assise en rond autour du tapis, elle a l’air tellement différente de lui. Tellement lointaine.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« C’est bon, tout le monde a ramené son cul ?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Une vague d’approbation et deux trois plaintes s’élèvent. Un blond décoloré tend la main pour attraper un appétissant cookie, tout en observant Van du coin de l’œil. Il a les mirettes banalement bleues.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« On va faire un tour des présentations, ce sera plus simple. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>C’est une blonde qui parle. Elle est grande, bien gaulée, coiffée comme une fourmi et son sourire mielleux lui donne des airs de femme fatale. Typiquement le genre de fille qui </span>
  <em>
    <span>n’a pas l’air lesbienne</span>
  </em>
  <span> aux premiers abords. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« On te parlera de l’asso après. »  elle se tourne, et c’est à ce moment qu’il remarque le membre caché, assis dans un coin de la pièce. « Viens Ienzo, on fait les présentations !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bien. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Le Ienzo en question s’approche, un livre qu’il ferme entre les mains. Il vient s’asseoir sur le tapis au centre de la pièce comme tous les autres, incroyablement calme. C’est à peine s’il prend conscience des présences tout autour de lui. Une bulle le sépare du reste du monde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Van les regarde tous. Il les rejoint sans grande conviction, parce qu’il n’a plus le choix et qu’il faut bien le faire.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« ‘lut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hey !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bienvenu !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bienvenu !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Salut !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ravis d’te rencontrer, ça fait une paie que Dem parle de toi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eh, ça fait à peine une semaine !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Deux !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nan mais ça va, c’est pas une paie non plus. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il y en a encore quelques-uns qui le saluent, puis la guêpe reprend la parole. Elle tape dans ses mains pour attirer l’attention des autres.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Ok ! Alors vous connaissez tous la chanson, c’est prénom, pronoms, potentiellement l’âge, les études si vous voulez, sauf pour le vieux là-bas au fond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- J’entends. »  lâche le vieux en question, le blond quasi blanc qui grignote son cookie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« C’est bien papi, t’es pas trop dur de la feuille. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ils se regardent tous, l’air de se demander qui commence. Le nouveau ou la porte-parole ? Van hésite, mais il préfère laisser les autres parler en premier. Il n’est pas bien sûr de comprendre l’idée des pronoms, mais puisque ça a l’air d’être important …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finalement, c’est encore la même qui s’exprime.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Moi c’est Larxene, pronoms et accords féminins, normalement même les plus cons y arrivent. J’suis en M1 de socio, ça m’servira sûrement à rien dans la vie et j’ai vingt-deux ans. Sinon, je fais partie des membres du CA, donc le conseil d’administration, avec Marlu. Il est pas là aujourd’hui parce qu’il a autre chose à gérer, mais que tu verras si tu reviens parce qu’il squatte tout le temps. Il est trésorier. »  elle désigne un badge accroché à son haut, au niveau de sa poitrine. « Je suis référente donc si t’as un souci ou une question, tu viens m’voir ou tu cherches des gens qui portent le même truc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- D’acc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bien. A qui le tour ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Loto !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dem, la prochaine fois que tu la fais, je te jure que je t’envoie admirer le sol en passant par la fenêtre du troisième étage. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il y en a deux trois qui rient pendant que le blondin s’outre, puis le tour reprend. Cette fois, c’est un grand brun énergique qui poursuit.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«  Moi c’est Zack ! J’ai vingt ans et je suis en L2 d’info-com dans une autre fac, mais j’vais me réorienter donc je viens plus vraiment en cours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Zack ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mm ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- T’es teubé ou t’as dormi quand j’ai parlé des présentations ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah, j’suis aussi référent. »  il dit en tapotant son badge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Nan, t’y est toujours pas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- J’ai zappé un truc ? Ah ouais merde ! » il secoue la tête. « Pronoms et accords masculins, là encore  c’est pas trop trop dur. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Le vieux de l’asso, assis tout près de Zack, prend ensuite la parole. Sa barbe est impeccablement taillée et son oreille croule sous le poids des piercings qu’il a fait, sans compter ses nombreux tatouages qui dépassent de sous ses vêtements. Van jurerait qu’il a la version plus dix ans de Dem juste en face de lui.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Moi c’est Luxord, masculin tout ça tout ça. J’étudie plus mais je reviens quand même ici le midi quand le boulot le permet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- C’est un vieux vicelard, il cherche des petits jeunes à mettre dans son lit. »  ajoute une jolie jeune fille châtain, la tête posée sur l’épaule d’une brunette qui lui rappelle Xion.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Le doyen soupire mais sourit malgré lui. Comme il n’ajoute rien, c’est celle qui vient de parler qui continue, toute enjouée.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Du coup moi c’est Olette et je suis en L1 de Lettres modernes. Je viens ici depuis le début de l’année. J’utilise les pronoms féminins, pareil pour les accords.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Et elle bouffe tous les spéculoos quand elle débarque, alors méfie-toi. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>C’est la personne qui lui sert d’oreiller qui vient de parler, la bouche à moitié pleine. Elle croque dans un sandwich triangle acheté au distributeur, y donnant de puissant coup de dents pour l’engloutir aussitôt. Une énergie pareille dans un si petit corps, ça étonne Vanitas.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Du coup moi c’est Yuffie mais je préfère Yuyu, pronom elle ou iel, accords féminins mais évitez les mots genrés si possible. Et je suis zèbre, c’est un mot autre mot pour dire HPI ou surdoué parce que j‘aime pas ceux-là. Et je mange pas de viande, ni de poissons, ni de bonbons avec de la gélatine d’origine animale. »  Elle se pose, mord, mâche et reprend. « Et je suis pas à la fac, j’suis encore en Terminale, mais je fais l’école à la maison avec le CNED depuis trois ans et ma mère me laisse venir ici le midi parfois. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Elle passe un bras autour d’Olette - sa petite amie ? - pour la ramener plus près d’elle, un sourire franc collé sur son visage pétillant. Il a quelque chose d'extrêmement vif et sincère dans tous ses gestes, jusque dans la manière qu’elle a de regarder celle qui s’est installée entre ses bras. Van n’est pas sûr d’avoir compris la totalité des mots qui sont sortis de sa bouche, mais il n’ose pas vraiment poser de questions. Il ne saurait même pas quoi demander, de toute façon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il lui semble que c’est elle qui a étreint Demyx en arrivant.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Dem, à ton tour ! » Larx lance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nan mais il me connait déjà.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Même.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- T’es sérieuse ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ouais. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La pile sur patte soupire en secouant la tête, faisant bouger d’un même mouvement toute la masse de cheveux dressée sur sa caboche. C’est marrant à voir, ça fait même sourire Van.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Moi c’est Dem, pronoms et accords masculins à moins que révélation subite ne survienne, j’ai vingt-quatre ans et j’ai fini ma licence de musicologie mais je reviens quand même ici.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu peux pas te passer de nous. »  Yuffie commente.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Les regards convergent ensuite vers le fameux Ienzo, lequel a tout écouté sans rien dire. Son caractère discret détonne d’autant plus face à son style vestimentaire clairement marqué, tout vêtu de noir qu’il est, avec ces fringues à mi-chemin entre l’émo et les groupe de J-pop. Il est coiffé de manière assez peu probable, mais son regard trouble comme un ciel d’orage perce derrière la longue mèche bleu gris qui lui retombe sur le visage. Il porte un sweat particulièrement large, plein d’inscriptions en kanji et d'œillets de fer, le genre de truc qui ne court pas les rues.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Je m’appelle Ienzo. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sa voix est claire, pour ne pas dire féminine, comme les traits de son visage qu’il cache derrière sa coupe longue. Son air est assuré, mais ses mots s’échappent plus qu’il ne les prononce. Le teigneux sent qu’il force sur son timbre quand il s’exprime.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« C’est pas le prénom sur mes papiers, et je prierais ceux qui connaissent l’autre de ne pas le donner. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tout le monde hoche la tête en lui souriant, sauf Luxord qui scrute le nouveau venu.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« J’utilise les pronoms et les accords masculins. J’ai vingt ans et je suis en deuxième année de Lettres modernes. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vanitas hoche la tête, intrigué par ce type qui n’a pas vraiment l’air d’en être un. Il a encore suffisamment de respect pour éviter les questions et les remarques, mais son regard reste attaché au drôle de jeune homme jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise que tout le monde s’est présenté, et qu’il ne reste plus que lui.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Te mets pas la pression. Tu dis que ce que t’as envie de dire. »  Olette le rassure, souriante. « Te sens pas obligé de préciser un truc parce que tout le monde l’a fait avant toi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yep, l’ambiance est cool ici, tu fais comme tu sens. »  Yuffie ajoute, terminant son dernier sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Van les regarde tous. Ces gens qu’il ne connaît pas, et qu’il va peut-être apprendre à connaître. Il se demande avec qui il se liera. Qui lui plaira, qui l’ennuiera, qui le rebutera. S’il va coucher avec certains d’entre eux, ou s’il tombera amoureux. Ça lui semble impossible pour l’instant, impensable. Parce qu’il ne les connaît pas. Mais c’est l’occasion de rafraîchir un peu son entourage, et il veut la saisir malgré la petite voix qui lui souffle qu’ils ont tous l’air terriblement banals. Il veut rencontrer, découvrir. Respirer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Moi c’est Vanitas. Tout au masculin. J’ai un an de moins que Dem et je fais plus d’études.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu bosses aussi ? » Luxord demande.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Nan, chômage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah, tu cherches ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- J’ai un entretien cette semaine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- D’acc. Merde à toi ! »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ça lui fait bizarre de se résumer avec ces termes-là, comme s’il n’avait rien de plus à dire sur sa petite personne. Des mots listés, comme autant de petites cases pour le cerner. Un fil à tirer pour délier la pelote. Vanitas. Masculin. Vingt-trois ans. Chômeur. Récemment célibataire, aussi. Brun. Petit. Pété d’orgueil. Intelligent. Gay. Paumé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il secoue la tête, avant d’aller se caler contre Dem pour profiter aussi du pouf.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Petite précision, mais cette histoire comportera pas mal de thématiques LGBTQ+ ! Si jamais il y a des points que vous ne comprenez pas/qui ne vous sont pas familiers, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions en commentaire !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. J 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>« J’insiste.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- J’refuse quand même.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Tu peux pas rester comme ça.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Nan mais laisse, déjà il aurait même pas dû t’en parler.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Dem pensait bien faire.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Bah il a pas bien fait.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Van… »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Il y a quelque chose dans les yeux d’Axel, quelque chose de grand qui l’enveloppe comme du coton. Quelque chose de sincère. De réconfortant. Comme une voix qui lui dit que c’est la seule bonne solution pour lui, et qu’il peut l’accepter sans soucis.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mais il a sa fierté.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« C’est pas tes oignons, point.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- J’en ai pas besoin de toute façon, c’est des économies.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Economise-les alors.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Elles te seront plus utiles qu’à moi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- J’en veux pas.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Et tu vas tenir combien de temps, sans chauffage en janvier ? »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Le temps qu’il faudra. Même si l’appartement lui semble déjà comme un immense frigo, et que son plaid n’a pas suffi à le réchauffer cette nuit. Même s’il ne va pas toucher les bourses avant le mois prochain, et qu’il n’est pas sûr qu’elles suffiront à couvrir les réparations qu’il doit faire. Il peut toujours essayer de trouver un boulot. Ou faire les yeux doux à ses parents. C’est plus simple à accepter, l’argent des parents.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mais il y a ces yeux nucléaires qui le regardent comme si tout allait bien se passer, et il pense au froid qui va le ronger toute la nuit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« Soit tu prends cet argent, soit tu viens chez moi le temps de faire réparer ta chaudière.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Nan mais déjà tu me donnes pas d’ordres.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Et quoi ? Je te laisse crever de froid comme ça sans rien dire ?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Nan mais laisse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Non. »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Une main qui se glisse dans la sienne, devinant le mouvement de recul qu’il comptait effectuer avant de filer. Et quelque chose qui le supplie soudain, dans le ton.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« Viens. Oublie pour l’argent mais viens. T’as vraiment envie de rentrer là-bas ? »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Et bien sûr que c’est non, la réponse. Il a pas envie de se cailler les miches pour le restant du mois, à grelotter dès qu’il abandonne son joli plaid vert. Il veut un lit chaud, un bain d’une demi-journée qui fume et un radiateur allumé contre lequel s'asseoir, un bon bouquin entre les mains. Et ça lui fait d’autant plus envie, si c’est son petit ami qui le propose. Bien sûr.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« S’il te plait. »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Les yeux le couvent. Ce regard tendre, regard inquiet, regard d’amour, finit par engloutir la fierté qui hurle à Vanitas de se débrouiller tout seul, sans l’aide de personne. Il cède. Il serre sa main.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« On passe d'abord récupérer mon ordi. »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>xoxoxox</span>
</p><p>
  <span>J 30</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il va s’en sortir. Il trouvera une solution, comme il a toujours su le faire, et c’en sera fini de toutes ces histoires. C’est un débrouillard, Van. Un chien des rues, hargneux et résistant. Alors ça va le faire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais ça fait quand même vingt minutes qu’il se tourne et se retourne dans son lit en grognant, sur les nerfs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il ne peut plus retarder. Le dernier message qu’il a reçu d’Axel le lui fait bien comprendre. Ses affaires n’attendront pas éternellement dans son appartement – son ancien appartement. L’autre n’aura pas la bonté d’âme nécessaire pour les garder encore un peu. Mentalement, il le traite de connard. Même s’il sait qu’à sa place, il n’aurait pas fait mieux. Il aurait sûrement déjà balancé le tout. Ou il l’aurait revendu. En gardant le fric pour lui. Il devrait faire ça avec tous les cadeaux que le rouquin lui a offerts, tiens. Même s’il n’en a emporté aucun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oui, à sa place, il n’aurait pas fait mieux. Et il devrait sûrement se montrer reconnaissant de la patience de son ex qui n’a pas déjà envoyé valdinguer ses effets personnels. Sauf qu’il ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas, parce qu’il sait pourquoi l’autre les conserve. Pourquoi il ne s’est pas séparé de tout ce bazar inutile. Et juste d’y penser, il le déteste encore plus.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pour passer le temps et refouler la désagréable colère qui lui bouffe les entrailles, le noiraud allume son ordi et va faire le tour des sites immobilier qu’il surveille. Il passe trois appels, deux qui débouchent sur une visite. Maintenant qu’il a un job – un CDD dans une chaîne de restauration que Yuffie qualifierait de fléau capitaliste, mais un job quand même – il lui faut un toit. Un vrai toit juste pour lui, pas un truc à partager avec quelqu’un d’autre. Aqua n’est pas là cette semaine, mais il en a déjà marre de la croiser quinze jours par mois. Et pourtant, il ne squatte pas depuis si longtemps.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tu supportes personne de toute façon. Faut pas t’étonner si personne te supporte.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, Misanthrope. Avoue, ça te correspond bien. Non mais je dis pas ça contre toi, le prend pas mal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>T’as vraiment cru qu’ils allaient t’engager ? T’es un handicapé social, Van.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il balance le téléphone sur le lit une fois le dernier appel passé. Une visite cet aprem, l’autre dans trois jours. Deux apparts dans ses moyens, plutôt bien placés. Pas de coloc. Chez lui, c’est chez lui. Tant pis si ça revient un peu plus cher.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« La douche est libre ! »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il entend la voix de Nami au moment où l’effluve fleuri de son gel douche au lilas lui parvient. Il inspire. L’odeur lui plait. Il le lui piquerait bien pour se laver les cheveux, un de ces jours.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Plus maintenant ! »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sur ces mots, il disparaît dans la pièce immaculée, une serviette à la main. Quand il en ressort vingt minutes plus tard, impeccablement propre, l’artiste est en train de cuisiner une quiche. Son livre de recette – un cadeau de Riku, apparemment – grand ouvert devant elle pour la forme. C’est un de ses plats préférés, elle pourrait en faire une les yeux fermés.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tout bêtement, Van se sent rassuré de voir qu’il la connaît encore si bien.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Je t’ai entendu téléphoner tout à l’heure. C’était pour les apparts ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ouais. J’visite un truc après manger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- C’est du rapide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ouais, enfin faut déjà voir si ça m’plait. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nami secoue la tête, amusée. Elle sait que Vanitas est difficile, et qu’il ne prend que ce qu’il estime être le meilleur pour lui. Il est dur en affaire, intransigeant et futé. Il ne tombera pas dans le piège, si piège il y a. Mais elle doit regretter de le voir si vite partir, parce qu’il lui faut quelques secondes pour penser à sourire.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Tiens-moi au courant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- T’inquiète, tu le remarqueras si j’me barre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je voudrais pouvoir acheter le champagne avant. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il la bouscule, elle rit. Puis il se penche pour voir où en est la quiche. La vue des lardons lui ouvre l’appétit.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Je t’ai déjà dit que t’étais une déesse en cuisine ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Il y en a assez pour deux, si c’est ça qui t’intéresse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nickel. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dans un élan de bonté, il jette les coquilles d’œuf et les déchets qui trainent sur la table, et passe même un coup d’éponge. Il ne pousse pas jusqu’à sortir les assiettes du placard, mais il aide Naminé à les disposer une fois qu’elle les a attrapées, d’humeur serviable. Entre la douche et la délicieuse odeur de bouffe qui s’échappe du four, sa colère s’est presque évaporée.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Mais du coup, tu comptes récupérer le reste de tes affaires après avoir emménagé ? »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Presque.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Ce s’ra plus simple que de tout entasser ici. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sa mine piquée indique à la blondine qu’elle a fait un faux pas. Elle comprend, trop tard, que certains sujets sont encore à proscrire. Tout ce qu’il lui reste pour se rattraper, c’est un sourire compatissant. Un Désolé sincère. Elle ne voulait pas. Mais il fallait qu’elle demande. Elle doit bien se douter que quelque chose cloche, même si son vieil ami n’en parle pas. On ne débarque pas comme ça, au milieu de la nuit, après trois ans sans nouvelles. Pas sans une catastrophe secrète. Mais elle ne sait pas comment s’y prendre avec lui. Avec ça. Elle gratte timidement la peinture qui recouvre la plaie.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« On peut t’aider. Le petit ami d’Aqua a une voiture et elle a le permis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mm. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il ne veut pas de l’aide de la jeune femme. Mais l’idée de la voiture n’est pas à négliger. Il ne peut pas vraiment se permettre de faire des allers-retours en train, même avec une grosse valise. Il doit bien y avoir quelqu’un dans son entourage qui possède aussi un engin de la sorte.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Et tu peux entreposer des affaires ici, si besoin. Si tu as du mal à trouver quelque chose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ça va aller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pense-y quand même. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il sait ce qu’elle attend. Elle sait qu’il ne le lui donnera pas. Qu’il est têtu, borné, pire qu’un âne. Mais elle propose quand même en espérant qu’il y réfléchisse. L’idée fera peut-être son bout de chemin dans son cerveau.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quelques minutes et une quiche cuite plus tard, ils mangent en échangeant des banalités. Un message de Dem arrive sur le téléphone du noiraud. Dem, justement, il devrait pouvoir l’aider côté voiture. Il connaît tellement de gens, il doit bien avoir un pote sympa qui pourrait les conduire, quitte à ce que la teigne lâche quelques sous pour l’essence. Et puis, le sitariste a déjà rencontré Axel. Le rouquin devrait faire bonne figure face à lui, au moins le temps d’un après-midi. Puisqu’il n’a vraiment pas le choix et que le temps presse, Vanitas ne prend pas la peine de réfléchir plus. Le repas expédié, Nami de nouveau sur sa tablette, il retourne dans sa chambre improvisée pour passer un énième coup de fil. Il ne tourne pas autour du pot très longtemps.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Une voiture ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- J’peux pas tout ramener à la force de mes bras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah bah j’me doute bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Alors, tu connais quelqu’un ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quelqu’un oui, mais faut quelqu’un qui accepte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je paie le trajet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- C’est pas tant une question de fric que de temps. On est pas non plus à deux minutes de Clermont. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il sait bien, Van. C’est loin. Il l’a compris trop tard.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Zack en a une, mais il bosse le week-end. Larx je crois qu’elle a que le permis. Ienzo aussi. Ah, mais y a peut-être moyen qu’il emprunte celle de Zack s’y va bosser en bus ! Il dit presque jamais non en plus. Ou sinon faudrait convaincre Marlu, mais il a toujours autre chose à foutre. Et Barret c’est mort pour déménager, il flippera trop qu’on abîme ses sièges en cuir. Sérieux, à quoi ça sert des sièges en cuir, en plus ça te crame le cul en été ces trucs !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah, déso. Mais ouais, j’vais voir avec les autres et je te dis ça. Tu voudrais monter quand ? »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Le brun réfléchit quelques secondes, notant ses jours de repos. Il faut que les dates concordent avec la présence d’Axel, des fois qu’il aurait fait changer les serrures.  Et il doit avoir le temps pour faire le trajet dans les deux sens.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Dimanche ou Mardi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ceux qui viennent ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wow, c’est juste juste là ! Ça peut pas attendre un peu ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Non. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il ne compte pas prendre le risque. Plus vite ce sera réglé, plus vite il en aura fini avec toute cette histoire. Avec Axel. Terminé, balancé dans un recoin de sa tête comme un vieux souvenir gênant.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Bon, j’vais voir. Mais j’te promets rien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- J’te rappelle si j’ai du nouveau. Ou si j’en ai pas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ça marche. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Des au revoir à l’arrache, Van raccroche sitôt la conversation terminée. Ces histoires d’affaires l’agacent, il veut en finir au plus vite. Trouver son nouveau chez lui, s’installer, et dire adieu à Aqua. A tout le reste.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, elle va t’arracher la gueule la politesse ? Tu peux dire bonjour et merci, hein ? Promis, tu vas pas clamser.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mais tes parents y t’ont donné aucune éducation, c’est pas possible.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Non mais tu me fais honte à chaque fois sérieux. Tu crois que ça leur fait plaisir aux gens qui viennent, un gamin qu’est pas foutu de juste les saluer ?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanitas se crispe. Ces morceaux de mémoire lui serrent brusquement le cœur. Remord, colère, deux choses qui se mêlent malhabilement au fond de lui. Qui ne font pas bon ménage. Il serre les dents. Baisse les yeux. Hésite. Déteste. Récupère son téléphone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reconnais que t’es pas toujours agréable à vivre, quand même.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Allo ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah je veux bien être rapide, mais là j’ai même pas fini de taper le texto pour Ienzo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- C’est pas pour ça que j’rappelle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah ? Y te faut autre chose ? »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Y te faut autre chose. Il dit ça, Dem, comme si c’était forcément pour ça que le noiraud sortait son téléphone. Comme s’il ne pouvait pas y avoir d’autres raisons. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser qu’Axel avait raison.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Non. »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>un silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« J’ai juste oublié d’te dire merci.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Merci ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mais j’ai même pas encore trouvé la voiture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Merci de prendre du temps pour ça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>De l’étonnement. Parce que c’est étonnant. Van poli, il n’a pas l’habitude. Il n’a pas l’habitude alors qu’ils sont amis. Ça le démange à l’intérieur. Il en veut à Dem de le faire se sentir comme ça. Mais il s’en veut surtout à lui-même. Parce qu’il est mordant, le bestiaux, et qu’il a son caractère. Mais il n’est pas mauvais. Il ne veut pas l’être. C’est un petit con, pas un salaud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enfin, il espère.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« C’est pas grand-chose. J’le fais volontiers si ça peut t’aider, tu sais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- J’sais, oui. Mais voilà. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>C’est tout ce qu’il trouve à dire, peu habitué à ce genre de situation. Il ne sait pas si c’est bien ou mal, ce silence gênant entre eux, s’il doit raccrocher maintenant ou attendre que l’autre ajoute quelque chose. Cette situation l’ennuie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le blondin, plus habile que  lui, reprend finalement la parole.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Mais on est quand même ok pour dire que les sièges en cuir c’est naze, hein ? »</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. J 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il a dit oui. L’Auvergne, il connaît à peine. Et à peine, ça veut dire qu’il l’a juste traversée pour monter à Paris chez son grand-père quand il était marmot. Clermond, pour lui, c’est un point sur une carte. Un nom qu’il a jamais vraiment su situer. Et pourtant, voilà qu’il y déballe ses cartons.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« J’crois que c’est à peu près bon pour la cuisine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- T’as tout sorti ?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Ouais. Par contre ta poêle elle est naze, faudra en racheter une autre.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- T’en fais pas princesse, on trouvera ça dès qu’on sera bien installés. »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanitas grince des dents au surnom. Il le déteste et il l’a bien fait savoir mais le mot roule encore trop régulièrement à son goût sur la langue d’Axel. Il prend plaisir à le prononcer. Faut dire qu’il aime taquiner les gens, le rouquin. C’est dans sa nature de faire chier. Van aussi, il aime emmerder à sa manière. C’est pour ça qu’il ne dit rien.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« J’vais m’occuper de la chambre.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Tu veux un coup de main ?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Ça va aller.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Bien. »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Un baiser bref, plein d’une affection qu’ils ont su entretenir depuis plus d’un an de relation. Et s’il avait su, Van, qu’il se casserait avec l’allumé après treize mois passés à se rouler des pelles devant les églises le dimanche, il l’aurait pas cru. Mais c’est là, pourtant. C’est là, et ça lui plait.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Déménager ici, loin de son adolescence, c’est comme une nouvelle vie qui se lance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>xoxoxox</span>
</p><p>
  <span>J 35</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Comment ça, t’as pas de décapsuleur ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- T’as compris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Et tu comptes ouvrir les bières comment ? Avec les dents ? »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Soupirant, Vanitas attrape la bouteille fraîche entre les mains de Yuffie, sort son briquet et l’ouvre en deux temps trois mouvements, comme s’il avait fait ça toute sa vie. L’invitée le regarde avec de grands yeux admiratifs, redressant un regard implorant vers son nouveau dieu.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« T’as appris ça où ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- J’sais plus. A la fac, sûrement. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Axel. Il lui avait montré ça pour essayer de l’impressionner.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Apprends-moi !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pas le temps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Allez quoi, ça prend cinq minutes !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Demande à Dem, il sait aussi faire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que dalle, il se rate à chaque fois, il s’est même coupé avec la capsule la semaine dernière. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Le concerné porte effectivement la marque de son raté sur le côté du pouce posé sur le manche de sa guitare bizarre. Ça lui ressemble bien ça, tiens.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« On verra plus tard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- S’teu plait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- On t’as déjà dit que t’étais chiante ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pas autant qu’à toi, j’suis sûre. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vanitas ne sait pas s’il doit s’outrer ou s’amuser de cette remarque. Dans le doute, il décide de l’ignorer et de s’éloigner de Yuffie pour rejoindre Naminé, laquelle sort des amuse-gueules du four. Elle a revêtu une jolie robe large et fleurie, deux petites bretelles aux couleurs de l’été traversant ses fines épaules. Son sourire est léger, son regard serein, son nez frémit en rencontrant l’odeur salée des plats qu’elle pose sur la table de la cuisine.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« C’est prêt ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- J’peux goûter ?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La princesse lui tend une mini pizza pour le laisser se faire un avis. Le résultat est satisfaisant pour les papilles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Parfait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu fais le service ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- J’ai déjà organisé toute la crémaillère, d’où j’dois aussi gérer ça ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu es l'hôte et ce sont tes invités.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Les invités ils ont des bras et des jambes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh ! Des bébés hot-dogs ! »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Demyx les coupe en se jetant sur le plat repéré, enfournant un amuse gueule encore brûlant dans sa bouche. La grimace qui déforme son joli minois laisse comprendre qu’il vient de se brûler la langue mais il ne se décourage pas pour autant et mâche le tout, retrouvant un semblant de sourire douloureux.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Chais bon. » il avale. « C’est mieux que les surgelés Picard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Merci. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Naminé apprécie le compliment. Elle aide le musicien à tout apporter au salon pendant que leur comparse brun se remplit un verre d’eau. Tout en sirotant, il se tourne vers la masse agglutinée. Larxene s’est calée contre Marluxia, lequel porte un maquillage impeccable qui lui vaut quelques regards dérobés pleins d’admiration. Yuffie s’empiffre avec Demyx, Riku rejoint sa petite amie, Ienzo regarde la masse de gens d’un air douteux et Hayner drague Olette sans la moindre subtilité. Personne ne semble l’avoir prévenu de son désintérêt profond pour les garçons. Le spectacle les amuse trop, sûrement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il en manque bien quelque uns, mais Van est plutôt satisfait de son petit comité. Un mois, et il compte déjà autant de monde dans son tout nouveau salon.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Pas mal cet appart. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>L’air faussement désintéressé de Riku souligne toute la banalité de la phrase qu’il prononce en s’avançant. Ses pouces sont enfoncés dans ses poches alors que le reste de ses doigts repose contre son jean. Van voudrait bien lui expliquer que c’est l’inverse, normalement, mais il se contente de s’appuyer contre le mur d’un air nonchalant. Il laisse son ex venir à lui.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Ouais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- T’as trouvé vite ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yep. J’l’ai demandé juste après la visite. Le proprio était pas trop regardant. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il a bien dû fermer les yeux sur deux trois défauts, comme la taille minuscule de la cuisine et la fenêtre de la chambre qui ferme mal, mais c’est un T1bis acceptable et bien placé. Déjà meublé, avec un loyer raisonnable. Un loyer qu’il peut couvrir avec son salaire, en tout cas. Sans dépendre de personne.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« C’est cool. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Le noiraud hoche la tête. Il daigne la tourner pour observer le gris, conscient que son regard va le gêner. Riku ne sait pas quoi dire, il le sent. Il lâche des mots pour faire joli. Les mêmes que le  corbeau partage avec les gens qu’il retrouve, passé des années sans les avoir vus. Des mots pour combler le silence. Pour croire qu’on a pas perdu la complicité d’antan. Pour chasser l’impression désagréable de se retrouver face à un parfait inconnu.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Et toi, t’habites où maintenant ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sur l’autre rive, vers les quartiers du mirail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Parait qu’ça craint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bof. » le gaillard hausse les épaules. « J’ai jamais eu de soucis. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vanitas veut bien le croire, s’il le dit. Même s’il le connaît assez pour savoir que Riku, c’est le type qui se fait avoir en beauté, qui fonce tête baissée dans le piège tendu à son égard. Celui qui sauve le crevard au lieu de l’orphelin, et qui s’en rend compte trop tard. Trop bon, trop con. Et pourtant, ça lui a plu à une époque. Et ça lui plait bien encore un peu, puisqu’il a accepté quand Naminé a demandé si elle pouvait le ramener.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Alors t’es avec Nami depuis genre … un an ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ouais. Un truc comme ça. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il prend un air de celui qui n’écoute pas. Ça veut dire que c’est important. Et qu’il est gêné, sûrement.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Et tu lui cours après depuis ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hein ? »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La question prend le plus grand au dépourvu. Il ne devait pas s’y attende, sûrement. La désinvolture de son ancien petit ami le surprend et le perd, il ne sait pas comment la gérer. Est-ce qu’ils peuvent parler de ça aussi naturellement, comme deux potes autour d’une bière ? Après tout ce qu’il y a eu entre eux, leur passion éteinte et leurs premières fois partagées ? Se comporter en amis, n’est-ce pas renier les années de lycée et les baisers échangés dans les couloirs malgré l’interdiction du règlement ?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Fait pas c’te tête, moi aussi j’ai baisé ailleurs depuis l’temps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je suis pas sûr de vouloir les détails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tant pis pour toi. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Riku secoue la tête. Van n’a pas changé, décidément.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Depuis la fac.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wow. Même quand tu sortais avec Yuna ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Un peu. J’y pensais pas trop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Et y t’a fallu tout ce temps pour lui dire ? »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il hausse les épaules. Vanitas le connait assez pour deviner toutes ces pensées qui ont traversé sa petite tête. Les doutes, la culpabilité vis-à-vis de sa copine de l’époque et le temps qu’il lui a fallu pour comprendre que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Toujours à se faire des nœuds pour rien dans le cerveau, le gars. Il a dû en passer, des heures à se lamenter auprès de Sora.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« T’as pas changé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Toi non plus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Laisse-moi deviner, j’suis toujours aussi chiant ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Agaçant, je dirais. Et imbu de toi-même.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je le vaux. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il s’attrape une bière qu’il ouvre comme il l’a fait avec Yuffie. Le goût à peine amer lui agrippe la langue. Il n’est pas fan, mais il s’en fout. Il boit pour l’effet, pas pour le goût.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ils n’ont pas changé. Et en même temps, ils ne sont plus du tous les mêmes. L’esprit de compétition du gris, quoique toujours présent, a laissé place à une bienveillance plus adulte qui se sent juste à croiser ce regard si proche de celui de Naminé. Il a grandi, pris du muscle. Du muscle qui n’étaient pas là trois ans avant. Peut-être qu’il a un abonnement à la salle de gym ? Van lui, il n’a physiquement pas bougé. La même stature, le même visage bien taillé, mais un sourire plus fin, moins étriqué. Il a perdu des morceaux d’arrogance, gagné une méfiance qu’il allume sans y faire attention. Il surveille les mots, les remarques, les regards qu’on pose sur lui. Les intentions à son égard. Il anticipe les pics qui ne viennent jamais. Il ne s’en rend même pas compte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La conversation dévie, tourne autour de Kairi et Sora qui sont toujours ensemble, du boulot, du dessin et d’Olette qui s’amuse subtilement avec Hayner sous les mirettes particulièrement amusées de sa petite amie. Le pauvre commence à se douter de quelque chose quand Larxene évoque les pelles qu’elle lui a roulées, mais il ne s’est pas encore découragé. Van décide de ne pas intervenir tant qu’il n’importune pas la demoiselle. Il finit par abandonner son ex pour aller écouter Demyx jouer. Demyx qui s’est mis torse nu sous les acclamations de ses camarades, laissant voir un torse fin presque maigrichon. Ienzo est assis tout près, silencieux. Il ne s’exprime qu’en de rares occasions, qui lui valent presque une aura de grand sage et une attention immédiate de la part du reste du groupe. L’hôte décide de se poser près de lui, pour profiter de son calme et de la musique de leur sitariste.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Bière ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Non merci.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu bois pas ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pas ce soir. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ses phrases sont vives et courtes, prononcées d’une voix pressée. Vanitas ne sait pas s’il l’ennuie, ou si c’est juste dans la nature du garçon de s’exprimer ainsi. Mais son regard paisible ne montre aucune trace d’un agacement quelconque. Au contraire, il le pousse plutôt à reprendre la parole.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Comme tu veux. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lui, il s’en ressert une. Il n’a pas clairement pas prévu de passer la soirée sobre.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Toujours ok pour demain ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Merci encore. J’te dépannerai pour l’essence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pas la peine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ouais enfin c’est pas la porte à côté non plus, ça va coûter. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ienzo hausse les épaules, l’air de s’en moquer. Si ça se trouve, c’est Zack qui s’occupera de faire le plein avant de leur filer la bagnole. Ça l’arrangerait bien.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« On verra. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Demyx change de musique. Aux premiers accords qui glissent sous ses doigts, le teigneux reconnaît </span>
  <em>
    <span>Un homme heureux</span>
  </em>
  <span>, un étonnant contraste avec les titres de Queen qu’il jouait juste avant. L’ambiance se pose délicatement, les iris tournés vers le musicien gagnent en douceur et les sourires pleins de sens secrets se posent sur les lèvres. Quand son timbre monte, Van se recule un peu. Il l’avait oublié, cette voix. Celle qu’il écoutait des après-midis durant à la fac, quand ils séchaient. Il l’a toujours aimée. Sans pouvoir prévenir quelques fausses notes, elle reste juste et sincère, aussi simple et franche que celui qui la sort de sa bouche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il devrait l’enregistrer, un jour. Pour pouvoir le réécouter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Il a quelque chose. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pour une fois, c’est le petit gris qui prend la parole.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Ouais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- C’est rare de te voir regarder quelqu’un comme ça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Comme ça ? »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vanitas hausse un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où son invité souhaite en venir. Comme ça, ça sonne </span>
  <em>
    <span>comme un amoureux</span>
  </em>
  <span>, et ça ne lui plait pas vraiment. Il n’a pas envie de parler sentiments, et il n’en nourrit pas. Que le gamin n’aille pas se faire des films dans sa tête.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Avec respect. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A la réflexion, cette réponse-là lui plaît encore moins. Oh, le louveteau a parfaitement conscience de cet orgueil qu’il assume d’ailleurs, mais il ne traite pas non plus les gens comme </span>
  <em>
    <span>de la merde</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pour reprendre des mots qu’il a trop entendus. Oui, il est hautain. Mais il a encore un minimum de considération pour les gens qui sont venus se réunir ici aujourd’hui. Et si ça ne lui plaît pas, à l’autre, il peut bien passer la porte et aller camper sur l’autoroute.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« - J’vous crache pas à la gueule non plus, hein.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- J’ai pas dit ça. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Etonné – le genre d’expression qui n’éclaire pas souvent son visage paisible – le plus jeune fronce les sourcils.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Bah ça y ressemblait vachement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je voulais simplement dire que tu lui montrais une reconnaissance particulière. Pas que tu t’étais mal comporté avec nous. » il ramène ses genoux contre lui. « Pardon si je me suis mal exprimé. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pardon. Van n’a pas l’habitude d’entendre ce mot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Face à ces mirettes sincères, il regrette presque sa propre réaction. Un souffle de fierté l’empêche de s’excuser vraiment, mais il lâche aussitôt l’affaire. Il se sent même un peu crétin de s’être emporté si vite. Et surpris de voir l’autre lui présenter des excuses qu’il ne lui doit même pas … Ienzo ne se défend pas, il se plie poliment sans s’écraser pour autant. Et ça a l’air tellement naturel dans sa bouche, comme s’il avait vraiment mal agi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oui, Van a perdu l’habitude.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Laisse. C’est la fatigue. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>C’est un réflexe. Sortir les crocs pour se défendre, arracher un pardon qu’on ne lui donnera jamais. Cracher quand on lui fait mal, argumenter. Se battre, et perdre à chaque fois. C’était à lui de plier le genou, avant. Et il oublie, parfois, que tous les gens ne sont pas comme </span>
  <em>
    <span>l’autre</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tant que ça pique, il griffe.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Et sérieux, t’as pas chaud avec ton sweat ? J’transpire juste à te voir là.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bah enlève-le, non ? T’as qu’à l’poser dans ma chambre si t’as pas envie que quelqu’un le choure. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ienzo secoue la tête, sans défaire sa fermeture d’un iota. Van n’insiste pas. C’est son problème après tout, tant pis s’il cuit sous son vêtement. Il ne va pas non plus le dessaper lui-même. Quoi que, c’est loin d’être l’invité le plus dégueu de la soirée. Pour la première fois qu’il le considère sous cet angle, il le trouve même plutôt à son goût. Pas très causeur, mais physiquement appréciable. Sa compagnie ne lui déplait pas.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Il est pas bindé, du con. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La voix de Larxène fait sursauter les deux teigneux, et rougir un brin celui dont les cheveux barrent la moitié du visage. Il faut bien quelques secondes à Vanitas pour comprendre ce qu’elle vient de dire, mais l’information finit par monter au cerveau. Ah. Il ne peut s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil vers le torse – la poitrine, en l’occurrence – d’Ienzo, mais la posture arquée de ce dernier la cache habilement. Le tissu trop large retombe mollement en dizaine de plis qui ne laissent rien deviner du corps en dessous.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Te gêne pas pour ça. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il dit ça, sans savoir lui-même si la vue des formes plus marquées de ses seins ne le perturberait pas. L’androgynie de son visage fin à demi-caché fait accepter le masculin, quoi qu’il a l’air d’un gamin de quinze ans, mais les rondeurs qu’il dissimule sous des fringues bien trop grandes pour lui trahiront certainement le genre qu’on lui a attribué. Autant dire que le noiraud n’est pas habitué à ce type de personne, même si Demyx l’a briefé en long, en large et en travers sur le comportement à adopter avec son chouchou.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Je préfère le garder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Comme tu l’sens. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Le sujet est clôt, ils n’ont ni l’un ni l’autre envie de revenir dessus. Le cadet finit par tendre le bras vers la table pour attraper quelques cacahuètes et une poignée de chips. Son bras s’allonge, son corps se penche, ses épaules poussées vers l’avant alors que son bassin bouge à peine. Pour la première fois, Van prend conscience des efforts qu’il fait pour dissimuler son corps. Aucun hasard dans ses mouvements, il évite toujours soigneusement de coller le tissu à la peau. Est-ce qu’il en est seulement conscient, ou ces habitudes sont-elles devenues naturelles chez lui ?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« Une autre ! » Yuffie crie alors que Dem s’apprête à ranger son instrument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Allez ! » Olette surenchérit.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hayner suit pour la forme, Larx les encourage d’un vague geste de la main tout en parlant avec Marluxia. Gonflé d’orgueil face aux acclamations, le sitariste obtempère et s’arme à nouveau pour leur offrir un joli morceau. Un truc qui bouge plus, cette fois.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quand Ienzo revient à sa position initiale, il tend la main vers son hôte pour partager la nourriture récupérée.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. J 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Il est bien, là. Pas envie de bouger. Posé contre soixante-dix kilos de chair chaude, un torse familier, une épaule creusée à la taille de sa petite caboche. Il sent le bras de l’autre qui enveloppe son dos, sa main sur sa hanche, proche de ses fesses. Le geste pourtant déplacé lui plait. Il sait que son corps attire Axel, et il s’en accommode parfaitement. Les regards qu’il surprend sur sa silhouette le flattent, les gestes faussement désintéressés du rouquin qui visent à effleurer son postérieur lui arrachent un sourire satisfait. Qu’il mate, qu’il tâte. De toute façon, c’est Van qui décide quoi et quand donner.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Il ferme les yeux.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>L’odeur d’Axel lui plait. Il ne noie pas ses aisselles à coup de déo, lui, et il n’imbibe pas ses vêtements de parfum. Il lui reste cette espère d’effluve collé à la peau, cette odeur humaine qu’il ne masque pas complètement. Van aime. Hayner lui aurait sûrement parlé d’une histoire d’hormones qu’il sent et qui l’attirent mais le bestiau se fout pas mal de ces théories qui visent à expliquer l’attirance des êtres humains en vue de la perpétuation de l’espèce.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pour l’instant, il somnole contre Axel en profitant de sa présence. Plus tard, il lui accordera peut-être autre chose qu’un simple roulage de pelle. Peut-être. Depuis le temps que l’allumé en crève d’envie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xoxoxox</span>
</p><p>
  <span>J 36</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quand la voiture franchit enfin les limites de la ville, Vanitas pense qu’il aurait préféré ne jamais naître. Pas si c’est pour passer par des moments comme ceux-là.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Son ventre se noue désagréablement, il regarde partout autour de lui comme pour trouver du secours, mais l’endroit ne lui offre qu’une masse informe de bâtiments qui se substituent les uns aux autres derrière la vitre de la voiture. Des cafés en terrasse, des boutiques pleines de fringues qui se ressemblent toutes, des chiens, des gamins qui chialent, des arbres plantés tous les deux mètres pour apporter un semblant de nature à la place, des appartements et des restos qui lui donnent la nausée, avec leurs noms pourries remplis de jeux de mots bas de gamme. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chez la Pétie,</span>
  </em>
  <span> sérieusement ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et pourtant, il reconnaît ces rues et ces places, ce pavé que ses pieds ont foulé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La voiture avance. Ienzo est concentré sur la route. Dem fredonne à l’arrière. Il a tenu à venir pour aider à porter la masse d’affaires, et pour leur rendre le voyage un peu moins long. Mais si sa musique reste plus agréable que celle qui passe à la radio, Van n’est pas en mesure de l’apprécier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Google Maps, qui fait office de GPS, indique qu’il ne reste que quatre minutes avant d’arriver à destination. Il n’a pas besoin de ces petits chiffres digitaux pour le savoir, depuis le temps qu’il connait le trajet. Mais le rappel lui est quand même désagréable. Il tourne la tête pour ignorer le paysage qui défile, et l’envie de faire demi tour qui le gagne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trois minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le pire, c’est encore qu’il ne sait pas ce qu’il veut le plus. Rentrer, ou continuer ? Retourner chez lui, loin de tout ça, ou revoir Axel ? La peur ou l’envie ? Pourquoi ces deux sentiments là, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi simultanément ? Il ne devrait pas ressentir ce genre de trucs. Pas flipper, il vient juste récupérer des affaires. Pas s’impatienter de revoir ce grand connard, ça n’a pas de sens. C’est pas normal. Mais c’est là, pourtant. C’est là, et il ne sait pas quoi faire de ça, de ce besoin contradictoire qui veut retrouver ce visage familier, ces yeux nucléaires, ce sourire incompréhensible qui cache mille pensées impossibles à atteindre. Il veut redresser la tête pour l’observer, et le voir se pencher pour l’embrasser. Se reculer pour le forcer à s’approcher encore. Sentir ses mains qui viennent bloquer son dos pour l’empêcher de fuir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deux minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais il flippe à en rendre son repas, parce qu’il ne peut rien anticiper. Est-ce qu’Axel va lui faire une scène ? Est-ce qu’il va lui balancer ses remarques à la gueule, cracher sur son départ précipité, lui reprocher son silence, le mal qu’il lui a fait en l’abandonnant de la sorte ? Il sait comme son visage peut se durcir, comme ses yeux transpercent quand ses mots méprisent en piétinant la compassion. Il sait que le renard fait toujours mouche, et qu’aucune de ses paroles ne passent sans au moins l'effleurer. Que les égratignures laissées s'accumulent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Une minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et s’il le supplie ? S’il prend sa main, sa taille, ses doigts, s’il lui demande de revenir, s’il promet un avenir plus doux, s’il jure un amour qu’il ne pourra plus jamais donner à personne d’autre, un cœur trop dévoué, une passion trop grande pour renaître un jour ? S’il évoque leur complicité, celle qui a pris des années pour se glisser entre eux et que Van ne retrouve plus avec personne ? S’il est prêt, vraiment, à changer pour de bon, pour le garder dans sa vie ? Qu’est-ce qu’il va répondre ? Qu’est-ce qu’il va faire ? Est-ce qu’il pourra supporter de dire non sans revenir deux jours après, ses valises toutes faites ? Est-ce qu’il pourra accepter une autre vie sans cet amour-là, cet amour fort, cet incendie qui ne sera plus jamais ?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>– On y est. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La voix d’Ienzo est une sentence autant qu’un soulagement. Si ses deux camarades ont remarqué quelque chose du dilemme qui lui broie les tripes, ils ne lui font aucune remarque. Le cadet se contente de garer la voiture alors que Demyx descend, content de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les gambettes. Vanitas sort aussi. La main qu’il plonge dans sa poche pour récupérer son téléphone tremble. Ses yeux hésitent avant de chercher la fenêtre de son ancien chez lui, guettant une chevelure rousse unique. Personne. Les rideaux sont tirés. Déçu, il réalise combien il aurait voulu que l’autre l’attende, le guette impatiemment derrière la vitre.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>« On est là »</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il envoie le message sans savoir s’il doit entrer, ou attendre qu’Axel descende les saluer. Passé quelques minutes, il s’apprête à appeler, mais la fenêtre qu’il observait juste avant bouge et s’ouvre soudain. Une tête qu’il ne connaît que trop bien en surgit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>C’est lui.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>– Salut !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lui, son visage, sa voix, ses iris, son cou fin où chutent ses mèches chatoyantes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>– Vous en avez mis du temps !</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Un sourire qui tranche avec le reproche. Des mirettes sournoises qui les observent patiemment avant de reprendre, alors que ses mains se posent nonchalamment sur sa taille.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>– Bougez pas, je vous ouvre !</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aussitôt, il disparaît. Demyx lui a brièvement fait coucou, Ienzo l’a à peine regardé, juste par curiosité. Et Vanitas, il a vu le diable et la vierge en même temps. Quelque chose s’est mis à cogner en lui, son cœur sûrement, et il voudrait bien n’en avoir jamais eu. Parce qu’il n’aurait pas eu envie, alors, de venir se serrer contre Axel au moment où ce dernier apparaît sur le pas de l’appartement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>– Alors, ça va depuis le temps ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Personne ne sait vraiment à qui il s’adresse. Au groupe, ou à son ex petit ami. Mais puisqu’aucun ne semble prêt à répondre, le corbeau prend sur lui et ouvre la bouche, les mains fourrées dans ses poches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il le fait. Il s’approche et il parle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>– Ouais.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Et c’est tellement simple, tellement banal, qu’il ne comprend pas comment les retrouvailles peuvent se passer ainsi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>– Cool. T’as de quoi transporter tes trucs, ou tu veux que je te prête un sac ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Nan, j’ai c’qui faut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ça marche.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Le rouquin se retourne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>– Tout est en haut ! Il manque rien normalement, mais hésite pas à refaire un tour pour vérifier.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hésite. Singulier. Vanitas sait qu’il s’adresse à lui uniquement à lui, mais c’est presque invraisemblable. Il lui parle comme ça, normalement, souriant, comme si tout ce qui avait un jour existé entre eux ne s’était jamais produit. Comme si </span>
  <em>
    <span>ça</span>
  </em>
  <span> n’avait pas eu lieu. Le teigneux s’avance vers son ancien partenaire, traînant derrière lui une valise vide qu’il a emportée pour ranger ses affaires. Ienzo et Demyx font de même.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tout a l’air tellement normal.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>– Tu veux un coup de main ? qu’il lui dit en approchant sa main du contenant – et des siennes, par la même occasion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Non.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– D’acc.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il rentre et appelle l’ascenseur. Vanitas suit, comme les deux autres. Tout sonne comme une mauvaise pièce de théâtre mal arrangée , mais Axel y joue terriblement bien.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>– T’as trouvé un appart, alors ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ouais. Et un job.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il lance ça comme une pique. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Un job que tu m’as jamais laissé avoir</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mais personne ne peut comprendre le poids de ses mots.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>– Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L'autre sourit juste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>– C’est cool que t’aies pu trouver vite. Il t’ont pas fait chier pour les années sans emploi ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ils étaient pas trop regardants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Tant mieux.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Axel se défend, et bien. Vanitas voudrait lui cracher le fond de sa pensée. A qui la faute, s’il n’a pas travaillé ? Qui s’est plaint chaque fois qu’il a voulu trouver, dès que l’idée franchissait le pas de sa bouche ? Qui lui reprochait son incapacité à se satisfaire de ce qu’il avait déjà ? Qui lui rappelait, chaque fois, son cruel manque de qualifications ? Qui l’empêchait de sortir ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais il sait ce qu’il lui répondrait, le rouquin. Il ne lui a jamais interdit de travailler. Et c’est vrai, il est bien plus subtil. Van n’a rien à dire pour se défendre. Aux yeux des autres, il aurait très bien pu se débrouiller pour trouver quelque chose. Il n’a juste pas cherché. Pas voulu. Il s’est laissé entretenir. C’est lui le responsable. Et comment pourrait-il leur donner tort ? Peut-être qu’ils auraient raison, au final. Il n’a pas essayé. Pas pris le risque.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il n’a pas de mots pour expliquer le poids de ceux d’Axel. Il ne peut pas dire les chaînes qu’on a noué autour de ses chevilles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>– Et toi, comment ça va depuis le temps ?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>C’est Dem qui prend la parole face au silence pesant qui s’est doucement installé. Ienzo n’a rien à dire, et il faut bien que quelqu’un parle. Quelqu’un qui connait Axel, au moins un peu. C’est vrai qu’ils se sont déjà vus plusieurs fois à la fac. Van se souvient vaguement. Un café dans les couloirs, une partie de carte au foyer quand l’allumé passait le voir.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>– Ça va. Je sors d’une murge pas possible, on est sorti avec deux trois potes du boulot hier. Je pensais pas qu’on pouvait ingurgiter autant d’alcool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ça se cuite en semaine maintenant ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ça va, je tiens assez bien pour aller bosser le lendemain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– T’as d’la chance, moi m’faut au moins la journée pour me r’mettre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– T’étais plus solide à la fac.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Pas tellement. Vous pouviez juste pas voir, j’venais pas en cours le lendemain.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ils rient. Un rire entendu, poli, pour la forme. Le noiraud serre la poignée de sa valise. Il en veut à Demyx d’oser montrer une joie qu’il ne peut pas comprendre et qu’il ne veut pas voir. Mais quel mal y a –t-il à ça ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demyx ne sait pas. Ne peut pas savoir. Ni comprendre.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quand ils sont dans l’appartement, Van s’apprête immédiatement à filer vers leur chambre. L’allumé le retient brièvement, sa main posée sur son épaule. Il prend un air surpris quand le jeunot se dégage, ferme et bref. Même Ienzo fronce les sourcils.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>– Fais juste gaffes aux affaires de Saïx. Il est grave soigneux, c’est rangé au millimètre près.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saïx.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ça se serre dans sa poitrine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saïx habite ici, maintenant. Déjà.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>– J’ai pas prévu d’y toucher.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il sait que son ton est sec. Ses mots n’attendent pas de réponse, ils la refusent. Mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Comme un loup en cage, il est prêt à mordre son geôlier. Il file sans s’attarder, entre dans la pièce où il a tant de fois dormi et regarde ses vêtements posés sur le lit. Patiemment pliés. Ils ont même été repassés, l’épouvantail y a veillé. Son cœur cogne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il n’a pas le droit d’être attentionné. Pas maintenant.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>– Tout est à toi ? le cadet de la petite bande demande en s’approchant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Tout c’qu’est sur le lit. Le reste c’est à Axel où à son pote.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Bien.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Son pote. Son meilleur ami. Ou peut-être autre chose, maintenant que Van a libéré la place ? Il ressent le besoin viscérale de savoir, mais jamais il ne posera la question. Il ne veut pas passer pour l’ex désespéré qui traque la vie de son ancien amour. Pourtant, l’idée qu’Axel ait pu retrouver quelqu’un, déjà, lui apporte une douleur qu’il ne comprend ni n’accepte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quatre ans. Quatre ans entre eux, et il arrive à balayer ça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un amer sentiment d’injustice lui noue la gorge, alors qu’il ne fait que supposer une possible relation. Il se sent idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>– T’as un nouveau coloc, du coup ?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dem, qui était initialement venu aider, préfère apparemment taper la causette avec le grand dadais. Leur voix arrivent juste dans la chambre. Et bien sûr que Van écoute, il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. C’est plus fort que lui.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>– Oui. Ça s’est fait un peu à l’arrache, vu la situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ouais, je vois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– J’ai dû trouver vite. Et ça rapprochait Saïx du boulot, alors…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ça tombait à pic, quoi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– C’est ça. Puis ça allège le loyer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Van serre les dents. Il déteste ces mots qui le font se sentir coupable. Il est parti. Il a laissé Axel dans la merde, à devoir gérer le loyer et les charges. Il n’a pas pensé à ça. Et il lui laisse ses affaires sur le dos pendant un mois, par-dessus le marché. Sans donner aucune nouvelle.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>– Enfin, maintenant que c’est fait j’ai plus à m’inquiéter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– C’est ça. Puis c’est pas Saïx qui va t’emmerder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Tu parles, j’suis content quand il lâche plus de deux mots à la suite.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ca rit encore, et ça parle. Van fourre précipitamment ses fringues dans sa valise, il les froisse, réduit à néant les efforts du géant. Ienzo en prend une partie, puis ils récupèrent le reste. Des bouquins surtout, et quelques babioles. Un peu de vaisselle qu’il avait ramenée. Il s’arrête devant le placard de la cuisine, incertain. S’il récupère tous les bols, le rouquin n’en aura plu. Il n’a pas envie d’y penser, d’abord. C’est à lui tout ça, il peut bien se barrer avec si ça le chante. Mais il l’a déjà bien emmerdé. Et puis, il n’est pas à deux bols près.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merde. Il ne devrait pas se poser ce genre de questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il lui en laisse un. Pour la bonne conscience.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>– C’est bon, il lâche quand tout a été rangé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Bien. Hésite pas à prendre des trucs en plus à la cuisine, si t’en as besoin pour ton nouvel appart. Je pourrai toujours en racheter après.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bien sûr. Et après, il sera obligé de le revoir pour les lui rendre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>– Ça ira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Pour les meubles aussi ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– C’est déjà meublé.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il hausse le ton sur ces derniers mots. Les crocs sont sortis. Encore, Axel s’étonne et cesse d’insister. Il lui sourit simplement, bienveillant, et Vanitas déteste profondément le regard tendre qu’il pose sur lui. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arrête</span>
  </em>
  <span> il veut lui dire. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Ils voient pas eux, mais moi je sais. Je sais que t’es pas comme ça. Arrête avec ta putain de gentillesse, leur montre pas ça, c'est faux, c’est pas ta vraie nature.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Il sait qui a le mauvais rôle dans cette histoire, aux yeux des autres. Mais c’est plus fort que lui, il a besoin de mordre. Serrer la mâchoire jusqu’à sentir les os craquer. Ne plus jamais se laisser approcher par ce type qui fait mal, comme une rose pleine d’épine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hors de ma vie</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Parce que s’il se laisse faire, il aurait peut-être envie de revenir dans ces bras. Envie de se blottir et d’oublier qu’il y a eu le reste. Qu’est-ce que c’est, le reste, après tout ? Est-ce qu’il n’exagère pas les faits ? A-t-il seulement laissé une chance à Axel de vraiment changer ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peut-être. Peut-être qu’après tout ça, il changerait vraiment. Pour ne pas le perdre  encore.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>– Bon. Ça va aller pour tout descendre ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ouais, t’en fais pas, Dem répond en attrapant un des sacs. On va se démerder.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il dit ça, mais Ienzo peine avec la masse de bouquins qui sont enfermés dans son sac. Il n’a pas leur carrure ni leur force, lui. Mais il ne se plaint pas. Sagement, il avance vers la sortie, jusqu’à ce que leur hôte se pose près de lui. Axel le fixe un instant, incertain. Ses pupilles glissent des pieds à la tête de jeune homme. Van devine la question qui lui traverse l’esprit et il se surprend, malgré lui, à espérer l’erreur que le renard pourrait bien faire. C’est méchant pour Ienzo. Mais ça donnerait au garçon une bonne raison de ne pas aimer le géant.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>– Laisse, je vais le prendre. Va pas te faire mal pour quelques affaires, surtout si c’est toi qui conduit.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Le gamin semble peser le pour et le contre, méfiant. Il observe l’ébouriffé sous sa mèche.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>– Bien.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mieux vaut être prudent, oui. Ils en ont pour plusieurs heures de route, il a tout intérêt à ne pas se blesser, encore moins le dos.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>– Allez !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axel charge le sac comme s’il ne pesait rien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>– Passez devant, je ferme.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il laisse la joyeuse troupe le devancer alors qu’il sort ses clefs, et ils se rendent tous à l’ascenseur. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture est chargée et ils sont prêts à décamper. Ça n’a même pas duré une heure. Tout un chacun salue la grande tige, même Vanitas qui économise ses mots. Il le fixe, échappe un au revoir qu’il veut comme un </span>
  <em>
    <span>dégage de ma vie, adieu</span>
  </em>
  <span>, et ils montent tous à bord du véhicule. Axel reste sur le pas de la porte à les regarder. Son bras s’étend haut quand il secoue la main pour leur faire coucou alors que la voiture s’éloigne et disparaît dans les rues de Clermont.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et le cœur de Van bouillonne. Il ne dit rien, et personne ne lui pose de question. Demyx fait bien une remarque, comme quoi l’autre avait l’air en forme. Des mots pour rien. Van les ignore, ailleurs. Ienzo y répond vaguement. Il se concentre sur la route.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il voudrait leur dire, le louveteau. Leur dire que c’est un mensonge, qu’Axel n’est pas comme ça. Qu’il avait de bonnes raisons de filer, et tant pis si ça a emmerdé l’autre, il le méritait bien. Il voudrait qu’ils comprennent, qu’ils voient tout ce qu’il a vu. Qu’ils sachent que non, ce n’est pas lui le méchant, même s’il s’est montré sec et repoussant, même s’il a sorti les crocs. Il voudrait dire qu’il a ses raisons, qu’il a raison tout court.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais ils n’ont pas vu </span>
  <em>
    <span>ça</span>
  </em>
  <span>, eux. Ils n’ont pas vu </span>
  <em>
    <span>ça</span>
  </em>
  <span>, et il lui faudrait une vie pour expliquer, trouver les mots, convaincre. Il n’a pas la patience. Pas l’envie. C’est juste un combat perdu d’avance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tant pis. Il est habitué au mauvais rôle, de toute façon.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Et voilà ! Vos avis ?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>